Guardian Rabbit
by mrfuzz90
Summary: When Tsuna just a little boy, he make a wish on shooting stars; he wish he and his rabbit plush be friends forever. Later on, as usual the little tuna bullied by people but later they meet misfortune. However, Tsuna doesn't know about this. Someone is helping him from shadow, can Tsuna able to know who it was? Can Reborn able to handle it? *rate chg mayb yaoi*
1. Chapter 1

**Jang jang~~ hohohoho I bet you all never expected this eh? Well maybe some of you genius does, I can't resist writing this seriously aside from Killer Rabbit story. So this is the different version of it and I plan to make more humours later in chapter, so I not sure about romance. Anyway, if you enjoy this story and wanted more chapters please review and I try writing.**

* * *

**Prolouge: Shooting Star and Baby Hitman.**

**10 years ago.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a 5 year old boy sitting in front of his room window wide open, starring at the chill night sky, it was full moon. He wear tuna fish pyjamas with orange colour, hugging his rabbit doll almost able to cover his body, with white round eyes with no pupil, long hands with human like palms and normal foot for dolls, it was given as present from his mum, the little brunette love it very much so he will never be alone. Tsuna always get bullied in his kindergarten school because he is not good at everything, the brunette almost shed a tears thinking about it. He only want one thing and that is;

"I wish for a friend...but nobody want to be with Tsu-chan." The brunette speak alone too but actually he's talking to his rabbit doll.

"But Tsu-chan has Usagi-chan! So Tsu-chan won't be lonely." Tsuna happily said, he hold the doll up high behind the view of the full moon, after holding up for a while he hug back his precious doll.

"But Tsu-chan hope Usagi-chan can talk and move so we can play together!" Just when the brunette finish the sentence a single blink in the sky falling down the earth, Tsuna jump towards in front of the window and open it up widely. "Shooting Star! Mommy said it can make wish come true!" The brunette then held his rabbit doll pointing towards the shooting star.

"I wish Usagi-chan be my best friend forever!"

The shooting star blink brightly after that and descend into other surface of the earth, footsteps can be heard behind his door, a knock was heard and later a familiar voice heard, "Tsu-chan! It's already late, be good boy and sleep early, you have school tomorrow."

"Ok mom!" The truth is Tsuna hate school, the adult said school is a place for making friends but for Tsuna its hell for him, remembering that he have to go too school tomorrow makes him shed tears during his sleep, he close his eye's to sleep and his droplet of tears fall into the rabbit doll. The doll eye's start glowing and dimmed in second.

* * *

Next morning, as usual Tsuna being alone by himself playing with Usagi-chan while the rest playing soccer, since everyone doesn't want him to play because he's no good. Of course, later the bullies show up in front of Tsuna, they grin stupidly at him, the kids who play soccer left the scene trying to avoid trouble.

"Look! Dame-Tsuna play with his doll again!"

"Hahaha, I can't believe he bring his toys here!"

"What a sissy!"

The three bullies continue to mock Tsuna who is now in a edge of bursting his tears out, he thought why everyone treat him like this? he didn't do anything to them. Well, because reality is a bitch. Suddenly, the big bully grab Tsuna petite arm trying to yank the rabbit doll away from his clutch, Tsuna tried to pull back but was overpowered and he fall his butt to the ground.

The bully swing his doll and smirk, "Heh, look at this dumb doll! It makes me sick!" Then he thought an idea, he ask his friends to get the soccer ball, when he receive it, he throw the doll into sky, placed the soccer in front of him and make a kick to the ball. The soccer ball later hit the doll and thrown back into the bushes.

Tsuna witness the cruelty happen on his Usagi-chan doll, he got up and try to hit back but was futile when he got surround and gang up by them, Tsuna is agitated at himself for being weak, he can't protect his doll let alone himself, he feel so pathetic. The bully continue to stomp on him and laughing stupidly and later the soccer ball fly towards the kicker face and slowly fall to the ground unconscious, later barrage of small stones thrown at other bullies. Both of them scream in fear retreat.

Tsuna blink his eye as what happening to them? He saw unconscious big bully laying on the ground, he got up and kick him in frustration and he got back to the bushes to find Usagi-chan. After several minutes he saw his rabbit doll now dirtied, he pick it up and hopefully he can wash it up when get back home.

On next day, the same bullies come back again and bully Tsuna again, but the bullies later gotten misfortune after that. Lost shoes, placing spikes on their chairs, their shoes was filled with super glue, pail of water drops on them and so on until the bullies finally gave up bullying Tsuna.

Later, the rumours of anyone who bully Tsuna will meet misfortune, of course no one believes that, so day by day different bully meet the same misfortune.

* * *

**10 years later,**

Tsuna who is sound asleep on his bed, comfortably hugging his rabbit doll like his precious treasure however his room is a total mess with manga's and stuff scatter everywhere.

Later, his mum called for him from kitchen. "Tsu-kun! You're going to be late, are you awake?" His mum go up the stairs and reach the door knob of the brunettes room, when she open up the mess is first thing she see, she sigh herself when looking at the mess her son made; "As usual, mou..." she walk inside her son's room and saw Tsuna's test paper showing 12 points on maths tests, "Well, this is also as usual." She then turn her gaze towards the brunette hugging the rabbit doll while sleeping, Nana smile herself looking at cute scene. Normally, when around teenage age most children toss away their toys but however Tsuna still remain his rabbit doll.

Sawada Nana, take a deep breath and called out loud, " Sawada Tsunayoshi, math test 12 points!"

"Hai!" Tsuna immediately woke up and later drop his face to the ground, Nana wince at her son clumsiness, "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Ouch, ouch." The brunette get up and look at the time, his face turn horrified, "Hieeee! I'm going to be late!" He then run out his room and trip his leg at the stairs. **( that really hurt, I fall from stairs once and seriously it's not a good experience.) **After he finally landed, he saw a baby wearing black suits staring at him.

"Cioassu, You must be Tsuna, right?" the baby asked

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm Reborn, and from today I'll be your tutor."

"Tutor? I never heard about this!"

Nana climb down the stairs and she heard about tutor, she then remember she called for tutor service in hope for her son's grade is improved.

"But I don't need tutor!"

"Tsu-kun, you're going to be late for school."

"Hieee! itekimasu!" Tsuna heading out miraculously change into his uniform from pyjamas early, Reborn later follow him outside.

Inside Tsuna's room, the rabbit plush laying on the floor zooming into his eye, it suddenly glows brightly. Reborn at outside sense unknown presence inside the house, he turn his head quickly at Tsuna house and stare at it longer to see if anything happen. So far nothing seem different and he continue to follow Tsuna. While Reborn is out of Sawada resident view, the window of Tsuna's room open slowly and a familiar pink foot step on.

Tsuna who is currently running, and later bump into a barking chihuahua, of course the brunette shriek in fear and later heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing? Dame-Tsuna?"

The brunette turn his back and saw the baby again from his house, claim to be tutor. What surprise him is, how can his mom believe a baby is a tutor and more importantly HOW CAN A BABY SPEAK CLEARLY IN FULL SENTENCE!. Reborn, walk towards the barking chihuahua and place his hand on its head and pet him, the chihuahua then accept it and seem enjoying it.

"It's seem like you're the only human being alive to be afraid of chihuahua" Reborn said sarcastically.

"Leave me alone! Anyway why are you following me?! And who are you?!"

"I'm a mafia."

Before Tsuna retort back, a squeal is heard for both of them, then they saw a girl student, name Sasagawa Kyoko dress same uniform as Tsuna's, she squeal how cute Reborn is and was wondering is he Tsuna's relative. Tsuna shook his head vigorously completely denied he had anything to do with him, then Reborn said he was a Mafia but Kyoko take it as a cute way for the baby playing Mafia **( oh how wrong she was).**

Kyoko then depart herself to school later on and saw another girl from different school uniform, and she argue about Tsuna way of handling innocent baby when Reborn introduce himself as a Mafia.

Reborn look at Tsuna, "So, you like that girl Sasagawa Kyoko eh?"

"W-w-what makes you say that!"

"I know all about you, did you confess to her?"

"N-n-no!"

"Then confess her with dying will then." He point his gun and shot Tsuna head, the brunette slowly fall to the ground and later his clothes rip apart only with boxer with Tuna fish pattern shown.

"Reborn! I'll confess Sasagawa Kyoko with dying will!" the brunette speed up trying to catch on her leaving Reborn and his school bag alone.

Reborn smirk at his work, he will train Tsuna to be next Vongola boss but first he need to gather guardians for Tsuna. Soon he sense a killer intent and a chihuahua early start barking, suddenly a rock as big as soccer ball was thrown at Reborn from sky but missed.

The baby Mafia look his surrounding to find the attacker but found none, the chihuahua continue to bark. Then, several small stones was thrown at Reborn but the baby dodge it easily, than something appear behind him, Reborn turn his back and later the baby and the shadow figure clash, Reborn landed on the ground and the shadow landed on house wall.

Reborn slowly stood up and turn around, "So, you must be the source of misfortune for those who bully Tsuna."

The shadow figure later reveal it was Tsuna's rabbit plush, its eye's change from round eye's into angry eyes on the left and another eye show red like the eyes of someone extremely angry kind. The chihuahua continue barking and the rabbit landed on the ground, the chihuahua lunge towards the doll.

The rabbit later open his mouth big enough and show his demonic mouth and let a roar to scare the damn mutt, the doll later pick up a wooden stick and walk towards Reborn, what surprise the baby is the words come from him.

"Stay away from master!"

and it lunge towards him with demonic face.

* * *

**Dunn dunn dunn, well then I'm not sure if this is good but I always wanted to write this when i writing Killer Rabbit. Now I'm not sure want to put yaoi or not I decide later. But for now please enjoy this story and review :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**jang Jang~~ well here's another chapter, and don't worry about Killer Rabbit, i'm writing too but need more time because I put something special :3**

**Thanks for anyone who read and review, hope you like this chapter, Just PM me or review if got any question, pls have account so i can reply eassily, thanks :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The rabbit and the baby**

_"Stay away from my master!"_

The rabbit plush lunge towards Reborn with full killing intent, the rabbit wanted nothing more to kick the baby's ass for shooting Tsuna early, he was very angry not only towards Reborn but also himself, even if the bullet didn't manage to kill him and reborn as...super Tsuna? But the fact that Tsuna got shot doesn't make it happy.

The rabbit make a promise to look after its master during the wish his master made when he was a child, due to Tsuna loneliness and wishes for company the rabbit plush slowly gain conciousness, however the rabbit is not stupid, it knew the moving an talking doll will cause unnecessary attention even though it want nothing more than letting his master know about this. But he must be hidden, for Tsuna's sake.

Reborn dodge away from the rabbits attack, the plush continues to charge at Reborn, the Arcobelano later use his pet Leon and transform into hammer and swing on the rabbit's wooden stick and knocked back. Before, the rabbit recover the hammer slam on the plush but the doll manage to hold the hammer with strength, Reborn was surprise that a mere doll possess this strength, he wonder how did the stuffed animals come to life and possess strength equal or more than normal human.

"I got question, what are you?"

"..."

The hammer pushed down slightly causing the doll bend its legs, the rabbit cursed himself.

"I'll ask again, what are you? If you don't answer, I'll have to terminate you."

"I like to see you try, cursed baby!"

The rabbit eyes glow brighter and push away the hammer with great force, Reborn flip backwards and landed on the ground safely. The rabbit doll continue to stare at Reborn angrily, it doesn't seem happy.

Reborn took this chance to ask some unanswered question, "How you're able to move? Are you an cursed doll from some horror movie?", the baby said sarcastically, he know that's not true but he wanted to confirm what is the source of this rabbit animated from.

The rabbit plush stomp the ground angrily, "Don't lump me together like some old horror movie crap! I am master's guardian!" Now that got Reborn attention, he wonder does it mean the rabbit know about Vongola's Guardian, but of course it's not true. There's no way the doll know about it, so he brush that thought.

"Then how are you able to move around?"

"...My master wish."

"What?"

"When my master is still young, master made a wish on shooting star, wishing me and my master be friends forever."

Reborn is dumbfounded by it, he never thought something like that truly exist, but the plush continues.

"The shooting star is only a trigger, the truth is that I answered my master call and gained a conciousness however I was not animated. You can called a caged soul before life."

"What happen?"

The plush silent for a moment, "Why you want to know about me? You hurt my master, you think I'm just letting this talk wasting time?"

Reborn revert back his Leon Hammer back to lizard form, "Nope, I'm interested. Beside, I heard rumours about those misfortune caused on the bullies but no one know who did it. I'll believe it was you?"

"I am, my master is kind hearted, he always look after me and took care of me. I know the reason for doing that because he is lonely, my conciousness grow stronger each time my master feelings poured on me. Not only that, my master keep wishing he wanted to make friends, but reality is cruel."

The rabbit grip his palm tightly, "Bullies continue to harass my master, I am angry by myself that I can't do anything being un-animated (**dunno if this correct words, sorry)** doll, I can't protect my master, I feel my existence is useless."

Reborn walk towards the plush and speak, " So, you responded to Tsuna's feeling of loneliness and despair as well as the wish of the shooting star that make you become animated doll?"

"Correct, never underestimate the power of shooting star, but only those who are worthy are able to make their wish come true."

"How you know about it?"

"Because, my master is worthy."

Reborn know he won't make any sense by talking about supernatural stuff, so he brush away the topic and finally he said something he come for.

"Will you join the mafia?"

"What?"

"I'll let you know first, Tsuna is the successor of the most powerful and influencing Mafia in the world, the current boss Vongola Nono is getting old and Tsuna is the only successor left."

The rabbit was surprised at sudden change of event, his pure heart master is a Mafia successor? This doesn't make any sense, the plush know that Mafia are like yakuza, he can't imagine his master having pompadours hair wearing yakuza outfit with small dagger in his hips together with him biting some leaf thing** ( I dunno whats that called ) **and finally hearing him said the yakuza quote _" What are you looking at huh?"_

A breaking glass is heard inside the plush head and the rabbit plush drop on the ground dramatically like he's surrender, feeling dark and down that his master will turn into that. Reborn feel wanted to burst out laugh at that dramatic fall but he need to be professional.

"Don't worry, Tsuna won't become what you imagine, Vongola's not a barbarian anyway." The rabbit lift his head up, there's a trace of tears which surprised Reborn, the plush wipe its eyes and look at Reborn angrily.

"You bastard! You tricked me!"

"I didn't trick anything." Reborn said

"Argh! Anyway stay away from my master!" the rabbit pointed the baby with his palm.

"That cannot be done..." Reborn said darkly which cause the rabbit shiver a bit. "Words of there is successor of Vongola here in Japan are spreading and no doubt our rival Mafia will send assassins to hunt Tsuna or kidnap him, there are other candidate but all are dead."

This send shivers on the rabbit, his master will be targeted by every bad guys? But when he heard kidnap a glass break is heard on background and his entire body is shaking, Reborn raise his brow that he never thought the plush will be terrified hearing that, he thought the doll had more backbone than human, oh how right he was.

* * *

The rabbit plush eyes is glowing and his menace aura emitting from him causing birds flew away and dogs hiding inside their house, Reborn is amaze by the aura emitting from the doll. If he able to recruit him, it will be strong asset to the Vongola, but he knew it won't be easy.

"I'LL PULVERIZE THOSE WHO DARE'S TOUCH MY MASTER!"

The rabbit lunge towards Reborn with it's eyes flashing red, the rabbit make series of punches on Reborn which manage dodge and block but breaking slight sweat, Reborn keep his distance away but the rabbit charge at him like some mad bull...for this case is mad rabbit.

"DARN YOU PEDOBEARS!" The rabbit shouted in anger, now that caught Reborns curiosity, pedobear?

"Pedobears? What you mean by that?"

The rabbit didn't hear Reborn's words as its in rampage, Reborn can hear the rabbit words of " Damn pedobears!" "Keep you're hands from him!" "I'll fucking kill you!" and so on.

Reborn's patience is running low and he summon Leon 10 ton Hammer and slam on the rabbit, the rabbit plush been flatten on the ground, and slowly getting up from the crater.

"Ouch...that freaking hurt."

"Why you on rampage? You even said 'pedobears', what do you mean?"

"...when master is young, and the school is over, master as usual playing by himself at the playground. But suddenly someone from behind drug master into sleep by using handkerchief kind of thing you see in tv shows about kidnapping. Master hold onto me tightly even in sleep, so I was able to carried along. In actuality it was a kidnapping of the paedophiles who wanted to get their hands on master because he is cute."

The rabbit continues on,

"Of course I beat the living crap out of them and threaten them not to approach master anymore, ever since that day I've been protecting master from any danger, even now there is some freaks trying to get master."

"Weird, I thought Tsuna not popular?"

"He is, on academic and social sides, but when it comes to hormones of damn teenagers some even tried to steal master's boxers, I manage to find one of those bastards who sniffing it and...urgh I don't want to say anymore."

This really make Reborn curious, but now he got better things to do; such as follow Tsuna who is chasing after Sasagawa Kyoko, "Well, we waste a lot of time already, want to follow me after Tsuna?"

"...Fine, we settle the score later."

Even they were fighting early, but never did they know it was the first step for the rabbit to step into Mafia world which involve his master, the rabbit know where this is going, but he will protect his master even in shadow he was his friend, he was his guardian, he was his rabbit.

"By the way, what shall I call you?" the rabbit asked

"Reborn, you?"

"Usagi, nice to meet you." and they hop on Leon Air Balloon and head towards Tsuna's school.

* * *

**Dunn dunn dunn, well is it any good? tell the truth I kind of rushing this because i writing during work lololol, anyway pls review if its interesting :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jang Jang, omg I'm so bored and I wanted to continue this. I will post Killer Rabbit tomorrow hopefully as I make final changes, so be ready :3. And thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: If you try hard, you will get it**

Usagi and Reborn were in the Leon Air Balloon floating towards Tsuna school where believe that's where he goes, the rabbit plush sit quietly who seem deep in thought thinking of some way to protect his master from Mafia, Reborn can see clearly the rabbit's intention, he just smirk at himself while waiting for a chance to recruit him into family. Well technically he will be recruited since he only follow Tsuna but he need to...*persuade* Tsuna to accept the his fate to be the next boss so that the rabbit could follow suit.

The baby only need to find perfect timing to execute his plan, just need right timing, it will success after all he is number 1 Hitman of the world. Reborn almost see the school where Tsuna goes, "We're almost there, maybe Dame-Tsuna already arrive." Just right after the sentence he block a fist come from behind and turn around to see the rabbit plush pushing his fist angrily.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to hit you."

"Why?"

"Because you insult my master, that's why!"

"So?"

"wha?"

Reborn express his facial into I look down on you smile and said the word which piss the rabbit plush.

"He's going to be my student so I can call whatever I want, beside his nickname kind of suitable to him, yes?" He smirk

"You bastard!"

The balloon shake roughly because of the two fighting inside, Leon as air balloon can only sweat drop as his master and weird rabbit are fighting over something stupid. Thank god, Leon can't speak.

Reborn hold Usagi out by 1 hand while the rabbit trying to overpower it by pushing forward, but Reborn's strength is crazy even for the rabbit, then Reborn suddenly let go his arm and the plush yelp surprised and drop his face down inside the balloon.

"We're almost there, I'll drop you off nearby so Dame-Tsuna and other pedestrian won't see you walking. You don't want unnecessary attention right?"

Usagi brush off his throbbing nose and nodded at Reborn, the rabbit will avenge later for what happen earlier, "I'm gonna get that cursed baby later..." he muttered, Reborn drop Usagi somewhere nearby school and the rabbit hope off and head straight to the alley where no one sighted, Reborn continue to float towards Namimori school and saw Tsuna naked only with his boxer looking around confused.

Reborn touch down in front of Tsuna and revert Leon back to normal lizard and rest on the hat. "Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna, hows your confession going?" he smirk, the brunette expression turn into angry cat hissed at Reborn, now that surprised even to the hitman. Based on his info, Tsuna never show this kind anger before, he wonder what trigger it.

"Reborn! What happen to me just now? I got shot in the head and then I running around with only my boxer and I confess to Kyoko-chan as my friend!" The brunette place his hand on both side of his head, "Ahhhh! Now everyone think I'm an exhibitionist!"

Reborn smirk, "You got shot by Dying will bullet, it's special bullet made by Vongola, those who got shot and feel regret will reborn and do anything they wanted to do before they died."

"So what happen if I have no regrets?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn look away,"I'm a best Hitman."

"I will die?!"

Well hurry up and dressed up, you got class right?", the baby hand over Tsuna's uniform to him which looks brand new, "Wait, Reborn. Didn't I just rip my clothes early?"

The baby only smirk, "I have my ways, I am number 1 Hitman after all."

Tsuna can only look at Reborn confusedly, a bell heard indicated class is starting and someone step behind them. It was no one other than infamous Hibari Kyoya, the head of Disciplinary Committee who is currently staring with dagger eye's at Tsuna.

"You're freshman right? Class already starting, or I bite you to death."

"Hieee! Excuse me!"

Hibari then look at Reborn, "Baby is not allowed in school ground." and he walk away.

Reborn only stare at Hibari for a while and he smirk himself that this teenager will be compulsory asset to the Vongola, he can sense that the boy enjoy fighting, Reborn knew it in a glance due Hibari released a slight killing intent. Speaking of killing intent, something behind him is very familiar with him and he block incoming fist from behind with his hand.

"Didn't you get tired of this?"

Reborn turn behind and saw Usagi in angry mode again, the baby thought this rabbit plush seem short tempered. Maybe he's overprotective for Tsuna caused this.

"Shut up! I'll hit you when it needed too!"

"Why's that?"

"I sewed my master's uniform myself using my cottons and threads, and you dare you're the one who did it?! You bastard!"

Usagi attempt to give another fist but Reborn side dodge it and the fist slams on lamp post which start cracking. "Stop fussing over little things, you should know better I didn't sold you out."

"...Why you didn't?"

"Because I find it amusing keeping your secret and you handle thing from shadow, truthfully I wanted to see how you manage to decrease the bullying on Tsuna last time." Reborn smirk.

Usagi only blink at Reborn stupidly, for once the baby is helping him and secondly he's interested to know his role as Tsuna's guardian?

"_Maybe this cursed baby is either find some amusement or he just simply bored."_

"Actually both." Reborn replied normally.

"Stop reading me, cursed baby!"

* * *

Later, the news about Tsuna's exhibitionist attempt is heard by entire school, to Tsuna of course it's hell but even more hell for him is that some senior name Mochida, the so called proclaim Sasagawa Kyoko boyfriend challenge Tsuna for a duel later after school.

Of course Tsuna, attempt to run away, so he head to men's washroom, trying to climb the window but Reborn appeared suddenly scaring off the brunette that drop on the floor.

"Reborn!"

"Ciaossu, you're running away Dame-Tsuna? Tsk tsk tsk how unmanly." he smirk.

"Leave me alone, anyway it's your fault in the first place!" Tsuna shout, but later receive a kick to the face. Reborn landed beside him while Tsuna pressed his throbbing face.

"What was that for?!"

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna, you know yourself it's pathetic to run away when a girl is at stake. I thought you confess to her?"

Tsuna blushed, "It's not what you think, I only confess to make friends with her because she was nice to me when I first enrol to this school."

Now that got Reborn unexpected, his source said that Tsuna have a crush on Sasagawa Kyoko, he need to *punish* his informant later. The baby brush that for later and continue.

"Well, still when a friend is at stake is it a wise choice for you to run?"

"But I'm going to duel Mochida-sempai, a kendo champion!"

"Even so, as a Mafia future boss, it is their duty to ensure the safety of their people."

"But I'm not going to be Mafia boss!"

"Shut up!" Reborn kick Tsuna's gut who latter fall to the floor clutching his stomach in pain and later something showed in front of him, it was Usagi in doll mode, looking cutely innocent as he remembers during his childhood.

"Why you bring Usagi-chan here?!" Tsuna trying to get it back but Reborn not allowed by smacking his hand away with his kick. "Ouch!"

"Oh? Why bother to get your toy while you run away from challenge because of a girl?" Reborn sneer.

"Usagi-chan its not toy, he means so much for me! Give it back!" Tsuna tried to get his plush doll back but was futile because of Reborn's agility, the brunette cursed himself for being useless as his memories from the past when a bully took his rabbit plush and use a soccer ball sending it flying. He vowed himself that he be stronger so his Usagi-chan won't be bullied.

Miraculously, Tsuna able to get his plush doll back by noticing during Reborn dodging the baby's grip slightly loosen, the brunette took the chance and grab his plush and hugged tightly not letting anyone touches it.

"See, if you try hard, you're able to archive something, like what you did just now. Can't you do the same on Sasagawa Kyoko? I'm sure she wants to be your friend, beside those who fight for someone is consider cool, don't you think?"

Tsuna seem hesitated, Reborn sigh inwardly, "I can be sure your rabbit plush will say the same, I'm sure it will encourage you."

The brunette look at his rabbit plush, looking at it thinking back Reborn's word. "_That's right, I'll able to get back Usagi-chan by my own hands. I'm sure if I'll try hard enough, I will able to grasp it with my own hand. Don't you think Usagi-chan?" _ Tsuna later close his eye's and smile sweetly at his rabbit plush tilt his head at it. The plush blushed when he saw his master smile, luckily the brunette closed his eye's so that it won't see it. Reborn feel want to face palm at the scene in front of him, too much flowers in the background.

Reborn flying kick on Tsuna's head who yelp in pain, and the baby took a glance at the plush who had angry veins on its head. Reborn will anticipate another attack from the plush later, he had to admit it's fun to have someone dare to challenge him, when Reborn saw it he then smirk at him making the plush more angry, the rabbit sure go on rampage for disturbing his bonding moments later.

"Ouch, Reborn what are you doing?"

"Don't you have a duel to go? You'll be consider Dame-Chicken-Tsuna nickname for the rest of your life, or do I have to make you?" Reborn point a gun on Tsuna.

"Hieee! I'm going!" Tsuna dashed towards the wash room door and head to the gym where the duel will held.

Now Reborn is waiting for an ambush from behind but he waited for a while but nothing's coming, "_Weird, judging his personality I'm sure he will hit me by now" _The baby thought he must be gone outside or something but his train of thoughts interrupt him.

"Oi cursed baby, how long you're going to stand there like idiot in this smelly place? Don't tell me you want to take a poop?"

Reborn turn back at the plush and saw him cross his arms and tapping his foot waiting impatient, "So? What now? Go after my master or shall I wait outside till you done your business?" The rabbit asked annoyingly.

"I thought you're gonna ambush me like usual, what makes you obedient now?" Reborn asked raised his brow, the rabbit just snort. "Don't feel like it, besides I have plenty of time to kick your ass anyway, since you're going to stay with us for a long time."

"I thought you're not supporting that Tsuna will be the boss?"

"That will be my master's wish, besides I can sense that master will involved in your world in future, if it's fate then I have to suck it up and do whatever it takes to protect master."

Reborn grin himself, just a few push and the rabbit will join ranks.

"However, I'll only do for my master sake, your Mafia business has nothing to do with me."

"So, I'll take it we having an alliance?" Reborn smirk at him.

"As long as it involve master." Usagi answered.

Reborn raise his hand showing sign he wanted to shake Usagi hands, "Deal?"

Usagi look at the baby and raise his hand too, "Deal." but later electric shock zap on Usagi's entire body who yelp shockingly and later his body turn brown from electric fry. Usagi recover and brush himself off and lunge towards Reborn who dodge to the window.

"You bastard!"

"You fell for it, have to admit it's funny, see ya later at gym." Reborn disappeared and left the rabbit inside who shaking violently clearly is very angry until entire school can hear it.

"DAMN YOU CURSED BABY!"

* * *

Inside the gym, it seem the news about Tsuna versus Mochida attract most of the students, the winner will get Sasagawa Kyoko, of course the girl is not willing for that and her friend refused it and of course the brunette can't fight with him, he was no match in his current states, Tsuna continue to run and later trip himself. Mochida who grin himself at helpless Tsuna trying to make a strike with his shinai, the brunette closed his eye's waiting for impact but his body move on it's own and sword grab the shinai.

Everyone is surprised at Tsuna's sudden attempt, they never thought the Dame_tsuna able to stop Mochida's attack, the senior look at it dumbfounded at sudden change of moment and he gritted angrily, he kicked Tsuna away and Kyoko's friend Hana ( I think that's her name) complained about unfairness.

"No one said, It's a kendo fight!, get up pervert, I'm not done yet." he hairlock Tsuna's hair.

"_Dammit, is this it?"_

"Too early to give up, but it was good performance, now die"

Reborn used a rifle and shot Tsuna on the head, who slowly falling to the ground thinking how regrettably that he can't win the duel, how regret he can't protect a single girl, regret that he failed Usagi-chan.

Flames appeared on Tsuna's forehead, and Tsuna is reborn into super Tsuna** (whatever that calls), **and rushed towards Mochida.

"I will beat his ass with my dying will!"

Mochida strike his shinai at Tsuna head on, but it was shattered into pieces leaving the senior defenceless and Tsuna head butted him causing the senior to fall to the ground, Tsuna sit on him and raised his hand, everyone is surprised at Tsuna's all sudden overpowered and might hit Mochida but instead the brunette rip Mochida's hair.

"I rip 100 of your hair, I'll get 100 points!"

Everyone is dumbfound at sudden claim and everyone is laughing.

"That's nice, Tsuna!"

"Right, he didn't said it was Kendo match!"

Tsuna look at referee who didn't raise his flag, "You there! Why you didn't raise your flag!" The brunette look back at scared Mochida, "Is it not enough?! Damn it!" Tsuna continue to rip the senior's hair until it bald and Tsuna show it to the referee who is scared shit raise his flag and claim Tsuna is winner.

Everyone cheered on sudden victory, in actuality most of them hate the kendo captain. Tsuna later saw Sasagawa Kyoko and she thank him for early. Reborn look from above grin at his work together with Usagi standing beside him.

"So, what you think of your master?"

"...I expect no less."

"Oh? so you know about Tsuna able to sword grab?"

"Ever since I'm become animated, I sneak some books for martial arts and placed his desk in school, Tsuna like to read actually just not school stuff."

"So, I guess he use his time to read it just for killing time, clever."

"Master is too petite to train, so reading at least give him imagination to defend himself. Seeing it today, makes me happy." Usagi smiled at Tsuna's direction and suddenly a flashed blinded his sight, he rub his eye's and saw Reborn holding a camera.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking rare photo's."

"Bastard give that back!"

"No."

Usagi chased after Reborn but heard footsteps, they look at the direction saw Tsuna running towards them. Usagi quickly jumped into bush and witness that Tsuna is thanking him for helping him, and Reborn said that he had another motive for shooting him because his skill will dull if he had no target practice.

Usagi know his master will never thanked him because he can't be revealed, deep inside he is sad with that thought, he want nothing more that able to show himself towards his master, but he is a doll. He can't be seen. But later, his ears perked up when Tsuna said just now.

"Actually I want to thank someone who bought martial arts book inside my school desk, If I can meet them I want to thank them." tsuna said with smile.

Usagi eye's start quivered as he heard the word, he wanted to hug his master and cry but he have to refrain, Tsuna later walk back home and Reborn suddenly pop outside of the bushed and scared Usagi.

"Cursed baby, don't do that!"

"Did I scared you?"

"I don't know what you talking about!"

"You're almost crying." Reborn smirk

"Shut up!"

* * *

Later on, both of them got home and Tsuna found out that Reborn's going to stay with them until he become a boss, Tsuna ofcourse is not happy with it and Usagi on the bed only sigh inwardly. Reborn then start sleeping but not without a death traps which full of explosive.

"Don't sleep with that thing in my room!"

* * *

**Omake: My way for those who hurt master.**

After the match and meeting Tsuna, Usagi kidnap Mochida's the bald head kendo captain into gym store, tying him up while he is unconscious. Usagi splash a pail of water making him woke up. Mochida look around, he saw Reborn as well as Usagi who look at Mochida dangerously.

"What are you? Where am I?"

"Shut up fool!" Usagi punch his face trying to shut him up. "Do you know why you're here?" the rabbit plush asked dangerously.

"Y-y-you're a doll? A talking doll?! I must be dreaming, hahahahahaha."

"I said different question, you bald bastard!" Usagi kick his face this time.

"Stop! What have I done?!" Mochida asked in fear.

"You hurt my master...and now you're going to pay." The rabbit plush eye's glow which scared him.

"Wha?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is his master" Reborn answered.

"What!?" Mochida scream.

"Do you know the rumours of those who bully Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah, that stupid rumour. Psh, who will believe that." Mochida snort.

"He's right in front of you." Reborn point at Usagi who took a baseball bat and choose which is better.

"That doll? What can a doll robot can do? Hahahahahaha!" Mochida laughed loudly and later the tip of baseball bat slam beside his face, the kendo captain move his pupil at it, late the baseball bat is removed and he shriek in fear as he saw a crack.

Usagi continuously pat his baseball bat on his palm, looking at Mochida with red eye's and emits killing aura.

"Yup, a stupid rumour, and now you're going to taste it first hand." he grab Mochida's collar, and his mouth wide open and his entire face turn demonic.

"You fucking bastard! How dare you hurt my precious master! You're lucky all I do now is threaten you! Do you know what I plan?! I'm gonna take a butcher knife and cleave your limbs out, other than that blackmail your parents about their bribery your father company, or better yet shall I show you the photo's of you going to red light district in love hotel? Better yet, how about I post everything in internet let the whole world know about everything?! or better yet my favourite, pummel you with this baseball bat and make you bottomless and hang you upside down at school rooftop!"

Usagi continue the list of...tortured into Mochida's face who is getting sick and scared at demon rabbit who continue to shake his collar rapidly. The rabbit halt, and Mochida look at it.

"If you hurt Tsuna again, I will pike you on wooden board under hot sun in Egypt and left you to dust!" Usagi shouted at him with his demonic voice which scared Mochida like a baby, and he can't take it anymore but Usagi's last resort will give him nightmare.

**"DO YOU UNDERSTAND OR I'LL BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!" **Usagi open his mouth big enough to fit his head in, Mochida scream in fear and later passed out. Usagi drop him and head towards exit saw Reborn smirking at him as if enjoying the show.

"That was interesting,that's how you fend of bullies?"

"Normally, only I use force when needed. This pansy there need some scary face and he cuddle like baby."

"You will be best interrogator in Mafia world."

"Shut up and let's go home.

Next day morning.

Yamamoto, asked his friends. "Hey did you see my baseball bat?"

"Nope, didn't see it. Didn't you bring home?"

"I left it here during my break and I can't find it anywhere."

"Strange, man."

Later something flew between them and heard something slam into the wall, both of them turn their head into it and saw a baseball bat maintain still in the air and later drop on the ground. The other guy, shiver in fear and Yamamoto walk towards it and pick up the bat.

"Hey! It's my baseball bat!"

"The fuck?! Where that come from?!"

"Hahahaha, no clue. Hm? There's a note. let see...*Thanks for the baseball bat, it's very well cared so there's no blood on it. Your regards, the rabbit,*. Huh?"

* * *

**Dunn dunn dunn~~ wow in 2 days and a half and I get 100+ readers reading this, its much more than Killer Rabbit O.o, is this story that nice? Tell the truth its fast job so it might something missing.**

**Anyway, thanks for people who review, at least I know it make you interesting to read, once again please review if want more chapters or I won't be posting :D same goes for Killer Rabbit.**

**PS: so hows my omake? i wanted to write more but I'm working when writing this XD my boss will see this is i continue XD i'll edit when i free :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jang jang~~~~ hiya reader's miss me? or miss this story? :D or no? ):**

**well if you do here you are XD I making long chapter for this hopefully it's good as well as adding omake that I wanted to write for a while. not sure if its that good though :3**

**Pls read and review and thank you for previous reviews :D, love you all (no homo) :3**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The dynamite and baseball bat.**

Reborn is having a nice dream of how he's going to tor-ahem train Tsuna to become the future Vongola boss entrusted the task by current boss Vongola Nono, just when he's going to get up he notice a clicked sound and quickly grab the grenade and tossed out through the window glass and the grenade explode just in time before the the house demolished.

**BOOM!**

Tsuna jumped out from the bed when explosion happened, "Hieeeee!"he landed on the floor, shaking his head trying to focus his mind. The brunette then look at the window glass is shattered, "Hieee! What happen to my window?! He then look at Reborn and his angry vein pop on his head.

"Reborn! What are you doing in this early morning time! Don't tell me that's your alarm clock?!" Reborn kicked Tsuna's gut.

"Don't be stupid, Dame-Tsuna. Hurry up or I'll eat your breakfast." Reborn point his gun and Tsuna run away.

Reborn then look at the rabbit plush direction, its usual cute face turn frown when Tsuna gone.

"Tsk, you manage too notice that huh? Was hoping to see you blow up by your traps." Usagi asked.

"You've done well, manage to hijacked my trap during my sleep without alerting me. It seem that I've let my guard down."

"Hmph, you're lucky to have fast reflex. Seem like you boast about being number 1 Hitman seem legit after all."

"Speaking of Hitman, today we should have new recruit for Tsuna's family. He may able to be one of Tsuna's guardian's." Reborn said.

"Guardian's?" Usagi asked.

"Mah, it's too early for you to know. I will explain when time comes, I'm going to have breakfast. You can come and see who's the recruit I'm talking."

* * *

Morning later in the school, Usagi and Reborn watches them inside a surveillance room equip with lots of monitors showing every corner of the school internal structure, and now the main monitor shows Tsuna's class. Later the class introduced a white haired gangster looking guy named Gokudera Hayato. In Usagi's point of view, that guy look like octopus hair and wondering does foreigners have white hair in early ages?

Gokudera turn to Tsuna's direction and his expression turn into snare and he walks to wards the brunette and kick the table away. Inside the surveillance room , a glass break is heard in the background behind Usagi, and his killing intent is emitting directly towards main monitor showing Gokudera who immediately having shivers as he look up the ceilling trying to find the source of creepiness, the rabbit wanted to toss something at the monitor but can't find any suitable because it's cramp to baby size and it only have damn monitors, a chair Reborn's sitting and a trash bin which made of plastic.

Reborn only smirk in amusement on Usagi's over protectiveness towards his student, the plushie is too loyal towards Tsuna and it's the reason why the rabbit is manage to fend off bullies as well as being dangerous. He may need Usagi's help on certain occasions for his future plans.

Meanwhile, Usagi is glaring dagger at Gokudera from above, trying to think what methods to punish the white haired brat and cursing on him about how he treat Tsuna.

"That damn white haired brat, I'll get him for this!"

"Calm down, Usagi. We don't want you go rampaging just because of that intimidation."

"Don't tell me that brat is the Guardian you're talking about?"

"He is." Reborn answered.

"Then I'll make sure he won't." said Usagi with icy tone while looking at Gokudera with dagger eye's, no more like the eye's of the murderer.

"Don't try to murder him, he has great potential and a great asset to Vongola." Reborn said, knowing full well what the rabbit plush is thinking. "Don't go making plans for murder that look like accident by applying poison on his lunch or trying to push him off the rooftop by writing him a provocation letter."

Usagi can only look at Reborn stupidly because what he said is completely true, "How the heck you know the details?!"

"I'm number 1 Hitman." Reborn answered.

"That doesn't explained why dammit!"

* * *

Later Reborn and Usagi heard the news about some volleyball match which surprisingly invited Tsuna into team, but of course Tsuna tried to asked Reborn to shot him with dying will but Reborn explain if no regret it won't work.

So Tsuna trying his best in the game but won't do any good, but Reborn shot at Tsuna's knees making Tsuna able to jump higher, but something misfortune happen as the opposing team spike the ball to Tsuna's crotch making everyone "Ouch" and the brunette was benched.

The game later ended, Tsuna's team had lose 1 point. The brunette apologise for losing but the team mates reassured him, after school little did they know the guy who spiked into Tsuna's crotch transfer to another school due to family matters but there are some rumours that the guy was threaten because what he had done to Tsuna and Gokudera Hayato manage to see tomorrows sun rise for now.

The next day, news about a guy named Yamamoto Takeshi trying to commit suicide because he broke his arm and unable to play baseball because of bone fractured. The rabbit find it very stupid reason to jump from rooftop because of that reason, the plush suddenly having a deja vu about jumping from rooftop but he can't remembered.

Tsuna of course trying to calm that Yamamoto guy, it seem that Usagi's owner talk to him about trying his best and going all out whatsoever in result of his injuries. The rabbit feel wanted to smack his head over some trivial things, but what Usagi didn't expect is that Yamamoto slip himself bringing Tsuna down.

Usagi can only watch in horror as his master begin to fall down from the roof top.

"Master!"

Screw his hiding, he rushed towards his master trying to catch him before the fall but he knew he won't make it. Then a gunshot was heard and it hit Tsuna which later reborn and his hair turn into spring and bounced on the ground and they were safe. Usagi can only look at it dumbfounded, and he heard footsteps behind him saw Reborn holding the rifle.

"What bullet you shot this time?"

"Oh just a dying will bullet that serve different effect on different part of body, this time it called hair spring."

"What a lame naming sense." Usagi said =.= expression **(Sorry I dunno what it's called, if anyone know pls let me know :3)**

"Can't help it, it's what it called. And stop thinking for another murder plan for Yamamoto, he's also a candidate for Tsuna's Guardian."

"What?! Him too? And stop reading my mind, cursed baby!" Usagi retorted.

Reborn told Yamamoto that he is needed in Tsuna's family and of course the brunette protest about it but the baby pay no heed on him, and of course the baseball-baka accept it thought it was a game and he told Tsuna he will undergo rehabilitation for his right shoulder recovery.

* * *

Another day had passed, Tsuna received a letter under his desk and take the letter under his desk, peek his surrounding and dash quickly to washroom and read the letter. The letter addressed to Tsuna to meet up at the back of the school after school. He wonder is this a love letter? Unaware, Usagi glare the letter Tsuna was holding in the monitor, his glare is so intense that he wanted it to burn.

"_This rabbit sure threatens anyone done someting on Tsuna, what a mother hen or rabbit." _Reborn thought himself, he can't blame him after all they knew who wrote the letter anyway.

"Want to go have a look at the scene?" Reborn asked.

"Of course! No way I'm sitting here doing nothing!" Usagi hardly stomp his foot and walk away, heading to where his master will be.

"This is going to be interesting." Reborn smirk.

In the evening, Tsuna patiently waiting at the back of the school to meet up person who wrote letter to him. He was wondering who will write letter to him? A guy? or girl? nah probably the first, he's not popular around ladies and it seem like the males pay more attention to him then females. He wonder why though, as he's in thoughts Tsuna heard footsteps behind him and it revealed Gokudera, the transfer student yesterday.

"G-Gokudera-kun? Why are you here?" Tsuna look at the letter then back at him, "You wrote this letter?"

"Got problem with that?" gokudera glare at Tsuna, the brunette use his infamous shriek 'Hieeee' loudly. The white haired seriously thinking how in the world this boy able to shriek in high pitch, it was a mystery he will never solve.

"B-but why you want to meet me?" Tsuna asked.

"I can't believe a wimp like you will be Decimo, the Vongola will sure fallen if you succeed, with that I must eliminate you." Gokudera took out several dynamite and ignite it with his smoke. "Goodbye." he tossed the dynamite on Tsuna but a gunshot shot through the ignited fuse prevent it from exploding, Gokudera look above and saw Reborn on the tree holding his gun.

"Reborn!" Tsuna called.

"Hiya, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn called back.

"Reborn, you're the Hitman Vongola Nono trusted most. I heard a lot about you." Gokudera said.

"Seem like you already arrived Japan, Gokudera." Reborn said while jumping on Tsuna's head.

"Reborn, you know him?!"

"Yup, he'a Vongola mafia after all."

"Mafia?!"

"Yup, Smoking Bomber, Hayato. Due to his way of attack using dynamite stick and insane number of dynamite he carried around his body, some called him the Walking Bomber. I heard he's coming to Japan and wanted to meet you." Reborn said.

"Meet me?" Tsuna asked the baby, but before he get any answer he saw a dynamite stick flew towards him and the brunette jump to the side avoiding the explosive. Reborn jump away from Tsuna's head and landed on the tree branches.

"If I'll able to kill him that means I'm able to be the boss?" Gokudera asked.

"Of course." Reborn replied calmly.

"Reborn! You betrayed me?!"

"I didn't betray you, Reborn said with innocent face, "You have to fight, if..." Reborn's lips widen slowly, "If you don't want to die." Reborn said with smirk.

"Akuma! Hieee!" Tsuna running away from Gokudera's dynamite before it explode on him becoming charcoal tuna.

Tsuna keep avoiding...in his case running from Gokudera's dynamite trigger, the brunette's wondering just how many dynamite sticks he kept in his clothes? After some running, he trip on the ground and the dynamite's surrounds him completely.

"Hiee!"

"The end of Decimo." Gokudera said.

"Die." said Reborn as he shot his gun towards Tsuna and hit a headshot. Gokudera raise his brow confused and Tsuna reborn into boxerman.

"I'll extinguish with my dying will!" Tsuna reach the dynamite's on the floor, "Extinguish!" he use his palm to extinguish the fuse, Gokudera is surprised but what's even surprising is that the brunette extinguished every dynamite in a second.

"Two times bomb!" Gokudera grit his teeth in agitation and threw another barrage of dynamite. But Tsuna extinguish them all. "Dammit! Three times bomb!" The white haired rascal carrying more dynamite's but its overloaded and it drop on the floor and the dynamites were surrounded Gokudera.

"The end of me?"

"Extinguish!" Tsuna extinguished every dynamites drop by Gokudera, the white haired rascal only look at him with awe as the brunette extinguish every single dynamite. He felt touched, the brunette just saved his life even though they were enemies early. The brunette's boxer mode also run out and Tsuna back into timid tuna fish, relieved that all dynamite's not blowing up. What Tsuna didn't expect is that Gokudera doing dogeza at him which surprised the brunette.

"Hieee! What re you doing?"

"I'm completely beaten! You're suitable to be Decimo!" Gokudera claim.

"Ehhh?! Why?"

"Tell the truth, I have no interest to be a boss. When I heard someone with same age as me to become one I can't help but curious and wanted to test him."

Tsuna had a feeling that this will go wrongly and it is.

"But Juudaime shows his strength and had a suitable traits to become a boss, for I Gokudera Hayato will serve you as long as I breathing!"

"Hieeee! Can't we just be friends?"

"Absolutely no." Gokudera said seriously.

"S-scary..."

"Good work Tsuna, you have gained your own family."

"I don't want it!"

"Hey! You juniors, what are you guys doing here?" A gang if delinquents appeared and they look like seniors, Tsuna of course is scared for making trouble with them but Gokudera finished them off with his dynamite's fulfilling his role as Tsuna's family. Unbeknown to them, inside the bush they didn't notice a pair of red eye's flashing at them.

* * *

The next day the rumours of the seniors been blown up is heard to entire school, what's more the seniors quit the school saying about a rabbit monster threaten them which quickly forgotten. Inside Tsuna's class Gokudera greet Tsuna friendly which caused everyone open their mouth gaping like a fish. They thought the transfer student hate the brunette because of first day meeting and now they're in friendly terms? They are confused.

In the surveillance room where Reborn and Usagi are watching Tsuna and Gokudera in the main monitor.

"So, what you think about Gokudera?" Reborn asked

"He's annoying, that white brat is too clingy on my master..." Usagi said

"Did I sense jealousy?"

"Shut up! Cursed baby! I'm not jealous, master always hug me in his sleep everyday!"

"Hmhmhm..." Reborn smirk

"w-what?"

"Nothing." Reborn said innocently.

In the monitor where show school rooftop where Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto are having lunch together...with arguing of course from the dynamite and baseball boys. Reborn eye's then blink which caused Usagi to back a bit, the rabbit plushie had a feeling the baby is up on something.

"Usagi."

"What?"

"I think you might have a chance to do what you wanted on those two." Reborn said

"What?" Usagi asked confusedly, he had no idea what the baby mean.

"Hmhmhmhm, don't worry you will know later. It's something you will enjoy." Reborn smirk evilly and for the first time, Usagi start having little fear from the baby hitman.

"_Damn, he's scary than I thought. But I won't let it happen to me!"_

Usagi can only wait until Reborn tell him his plans which involve him, but little did he know, like Reborn said, it was something he will enjoy.

* * *

**Omake: Usagi bomb**

In late night it was raining outside, inside Tsuna's house, a little plushie like thing which look a rabbit is making something in the kitchen. It was Usagi, he is making something...slightly dangerous to pay 2 person which he didn't have time to do so. Tomorrow he will initiate his plan, by using his inventions.

"It's done..." Usagi show a round object looks like a ball which is a size of a baseball or bigger. "Tomorrow those two will pay." Usagi eye's flashed red as thunder strikes, the flash reveal Usagi's half body.

"Oh, better get back to master, he's scared of lighting. It be problem if he can't hug me." Usagi rush towards Tsuna's room and in instant flash he slid inside Tsuna bed and lay steadily beside Tsuna, which later the sleeping tuna hug the plushie and continue sleeping without noticing the thunder. Usagi's is the only thing can make Tsuna sleep soundly.

Next day morning, Yamamoto is having morning practise with his club mates, the baseball members completely unaware of a little rabbit plushie sneaking towards them. When Yamamoto is going to be batter next, Usagi quickly swap the baseball the pitcher's going to carry and leave the scene quickly.

The pitcher grab the ball and feel something is off but ignore, the pitcher ready his throw and Yamamoto's ready to make a strike. The pitcher throws it flew towards Yamamoto. The baseball mania making a strike, the so call ball flashed and suddenly the ball exploded causing a smoke screen like on Yamamoto, everyone was surprised at sudden explosion happened, everyone was looking at the pitcher and the pitcher is confused as well. When the white smoke cleared it reveal Yamamoto completely covered with white, Yamamoto touch his face and smell it.

"Hahahahaha, it's a flour."

"Is that what you're going to say?!" Everyone asked

"Hm...I guess. Oh? What's this?" Yamamoto saw a paper falling down to the ground, he picked it up and read * That's for being stupid involving someone on your stupid fall, take this as reminder and warning. Regards, the rabbit.* "Huh?"

Later during lunch break, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto are having lunch together and all sudden Gokudera open his bento it only revealed a rounded white ball. Gokudera is confused as he wonders where his lunch gone? Tsuna go to school canteen to buy some bread for Gokudera which making the white haired feeling touched and at same time ashamed himself.

"Hm? there's something on the top? It says * pull it if your loyal*" Gokudera immediately snap, someone is testing his loyalty towards Tsuna? He'll show them. Just when Gokudera pull the paper, Yamamoto notice the similar ball happened to him this morning. He tried to stop him but it's too late, Gokudera pulled the paper together with the pin attached on it, both of them stop and later the ball flashed and exploded on both of them.

Both of them blinked their eyes as they covered in white same as what happened to Yamamoto.

"Hahahaha, it happened again."

"Again? You know about this?!"

"I was trying to stop you but it's too late hahahaha."

"It's not funny!"

Then a paper drop on the ground, Gokudera picked it up and it read * That's for your first time in school, be glad its flour and not an acid, bastard. Regard, angry rabbit*. Gokudera crumbled the paper in rage, wanted to find who the heck did this and blown him too bits.

Tsuna open the door carried several breads and shriek in surprised which later the bread fall on the ground as he saw a white Gokudera and Yamamoto.

In surveillance room, Reborn watches in amused, he turn towards the rabbit plushie who is laying on the floor supporting himself with his elbow on the floor and reading manga.

"That was amusing." Reborn said

"What?"

"Your Usagi bomb." Reborn smirk.

"Pshh, I wanted to make a real explosive or acid but since they are with master I give them mercy."

"You're terrifying." Reborn smirk

"Of course." Usagi smirk, "Hmm...this is interesting." The cover of the manga reads ' The rabbit's insane weaponry'

* * *

**dunn dunnn duunnnnnn~~~~~ sorry for the wait readers so how was this? Nice? horrible? review! and i'm going to halt for a while since internet connection is shitty these days.**

**thanks for reading and pls review :3**


	5. Notice :3

**Jang jang~~~~~ sup readers, how are you today? This is not a chapter but just an Q&A chappy to answer some question and my plans for this story :3**

**First of all I like to thank all of you for reading this story, I never thought it will reach 1.3k+ view, its more than my Killer Rabbit by around 20's wuttt...**

**it seems that based on reviews, everyone seem enjoy omake that I write just for lulz which is nice. Now I wonder, my story is it good?**

**Oh and for those yaoi perverts out there, I might write one randomly either new story or I insert here if I lazy.**

**let you all know, this story is random not follow anime/manga. I write what seem funny so I might skip some part.**

**now then if got some question just review here and I'll answer by editing this chapter when I'm free.**

**so here's some question you might ask;**

1. Is this yaoi?

**Maybe, like i said I'll write one randomly if i fell like it.**

2. Will Usagi had human form too?

**I'll include if I had idea how to turn him**

3. Who will Usagi paired with if yaoi?

**I dunno, you guys can decide :3. or i just write all Usagi randomly XD**

4. is this follow anime/manga?

**not really since I just use some plot for Usagi's appearance so I might skip mostly.**

5. how long is this story goes?

**depends if I had new idea to write :V**

6. the so called manga "The rabbit's insane weaponry" in chapter 4 is it real?

**No, I just randomly name it. If really exist I would put a link by now XD**

7. will there be lemon?

**since this is T rate, if want lemon i make separate story, lazy to change to M**

8. **Now this is my question, I had someone wanted to be OC in Guardian Rabbit. Now I wanted to asked do you guys want another plushie or human?**

**For plushie I wanted to make a bear or a wolf...though I'm not sure but you can said there will be rivalry between Usagi, Reborn and other. I think you people get the hint between reborn and Usagi? :v**

**For human, I think I make another pervert that stalk Tsuna. It's going to be hilarious as Usagi will do anything to kick away the stalker.**

**so pls review wad you guys wanna see :D and pls...I need more reviews... ;A;**

**thanks**

* * *

**Can't think anymore, oh and I won't be updating soon. so please be patient :3**

**Thanks for reading and please I need more reviews XD**


	6. Chapter 5

**Jang Jang~~~~Here's the long waited chapter, tell the truth I don't want to post it first as I'm trying to find some errors or make some improvement but I'm out DX.**

**and it seems some people wanted yaoi pairing for Usagi which I kind of expected XD. But I'm not sure I'm going to include this story or sequel, yup I plan to make a sequel for Usagi's human form...Ops spoilersssss HAHAHHHAHAHAHAHA.**

**I plan to make a short want for this story...maybe 10 chapters? it depends because i had plans for another plot of funniness and fanservice for perverts out there XD but maybe mostly yaoi since I find it easy to write weirdly.**

** Pcheshire: I was thinking of that pairing actually but still in discuss with my brain =w=**

** fakemannequin: Bazooka? hohohohohohohoho :3**

** Shaylina1324: Don't worry it will happen, just need to do drafting for smexy XD since I had no exp XD**

** Mystery reviewer: He will have human body, just need to find suitable moments...I had few just having trouble picking one**

**well if any question just review or pm and I'll answer either in next chapter or the notice chappy.**

**Thanks for reading support and please review...oh I forgot my total view almost 2000 views XD if able to achieve I might write some oneshot according to request as thanks for support this story, anythings fine though and I will try my best to write :3 prefer before labour day on 1st May the request XD**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Let's play tag, the rabbit version.**

It's been 2 weeks after Gokudera and Yamamoto been joined Tsuna's so called family which the baseball player thought it was just a game, they currently enjoy normal life, however something feels dull for Gokudera. The white haired bomber is feeling bored, having peaceful life is good and all but it's getting boring without any excitement, maybe he go blow up some delinquent's later after school but his beloved Juudaime will be unhappy about this.

"Sigh...man I'm bored." Gokudera said.

"Hahahaha, want to join baseball club?" Yamamoto asked.

"Stop talking about baseball everytime, you baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted.

"But baseball is fun." Yamamoto smiled.

"Shut up!" Gokudera getting up want to blast the raven haired boy into bits but was stopped by Tsuna.

"Please, Gokudera-kun. No violence." Tsuna plead.

"Yes, Juudaime." Gokudera put back his dynamite and sit down, he sigh, he is getting bored.

"Is there anything interesting?" Gokudera said.

"Ciaosu"

The three of them surprised at Reborn's sudden appearance, they were wondered where they come from. Reborn appeared under the school rooftop floor like an elevator or something.

"Where are you come from?" Tsuna asked.

"I'll have modified this entire school ground with secret access passage, so I can appear anywhere I want." Reborn said.

"As expected of Reborn!" Gokudera said.

"Hahahaha, that's seem convenient." Yamamoto said.

"Now then I heard you guys are getting bored right? Meet me at the field in the evening after school when the club activity finished, I have something to show you all." Reborn said.

"What is it?" yamamoto asked.

"Something you will forget about getting bored." Reborn smirk.

"It must be another torture method..." Tsuna sigh, he knew it ever since Reborn start living with him. Everyday he had to taste Reborn's spartan teaching method which almost make Tsuna shorten his life span but sometimes when he's almost getting hit by weapon's like explosive or blades coming at him, it always disturbed and not hitting him at all, but not all. The brunette never guessed why.

* * *

As been told, the trio wait at the school field after club activities are done, most of the student are already left for home. The trio had waited for 10 minutes and the baby Mafia still haven't show up, Gokudera start losing his patient's but he need to prove he's not a barbarian like Mafia in front of Tsuna.

Later a small hole open up in front of up on the ground and Reborn's figure slowly rise from the earth which startled the trio, Reborn look at them and smirk which caused three of them gulp their saliva feeling nervous.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to do some arrangements and had slightly difficulty but it's already handled. Now then, the reason I called you all here is because I want to test you three are worthy enough for becoming Mafia in the future. So we're going to do some test." Reborn said.

"Test?" Gokudera asked

"Yup." Reborn answered.

"Why I have to do this?" Tsuna whined.

"Stop whining and do it like a man." Reborn aim his gun which caused Tsuna to cover behind Yamamoto, Gokudera immediately feeling jealous of the black haired boy wanted nothing to blown him up.

"So what game shall we play?" Yamamoto asked.

"_Does he still thinks this is a game?"_ Both Tsuna and Gokudera thought and sweat drop.

"We're going to play tag." Reborn said.

"A tag?" the trio asked.

"Yup, 2 of you will wear this mask I give." Reborn show 2 face mask towards them.

"What's this?" Tsuna asked.

"There's only 2." Gokudera said.

"Hm...weird face mask" Yamamoto said.

"Well, I'll only have time to make 2, besides it's for Gokudera and Yamamoto." The duo pointed at themselves. Reborn nodded his head at them, telling them to wear it. When they put on the mask it suddenly tighten up, unable them to took it off. The mask is a face of a pedobear.

"What is this?!" Gokudera asked.

"Hahahaha, hey it's a bear mask! Hahahaha, it's cute." Yamamoto said.

"It's cute my ass! It's a fucking pedobear mask! Argh I can't take it off!" Gokudera trying to took it off the face mask but its not working.

"I'll add a mechanism that those who wear it will unable to take it off in time limit, so don't worry about it. So you two will wear it and bring Tsuna with you, oh don't forget to tie him up." Reborn said while he quickly tied Tsuna up with his hand on the back.

"Wait, Reborn-san!" Gokudera called.

"What?" Reborn said as he tighten up the rope.

"How are we getting this off? And who's going to chase us if us three together?" Gokudera asked

Reborn smirk evilly, he's been waiting for this, oh he's going to enjoy the show as how are they going to handle this. Reborn chuckle evilly making the trio back off a little and sweatdrop as they never heard Reborn chuckle like that before when they meet.

"Of course you three are going to get chased." Reborn said still maintaining his evil smirk, far away the trio can heard a dragging sound which is coming closer towards them, the young boys waiting and saw a small figure walking towards them.

The figure later on show itself, it's small as Reborn and the trio thought it might be another baby and might be acquaintance with Reborn since it's small. But what caught their attention is the mask of a famous horror movie Jason's mask, a hockey jersey and an over size hockey stick. Well oversize for the small one because the stick it's for human size. What surprised them is when they heard him talking.

"Damn cursed baby, I'll already wear this dumb outfit, now what you want?!" The Hockey Jason asked

"We're going to have a tag and you're it." Reborn said

"What the heck? Why I should do that?!" Hockey Jason asked.

"Because that." Reborn pointed at the boys, early Reborn *requested* Usagi to help out with his plan. Of course the rabbit not so easily agreed, so he manage to *persuade* him and finally agreed helping Reborn out. The Usagi in disguise because he can't show himself outside, his entire body tense as he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto wearing pedobear mask and lastly Tsuna being tied up, hand on the back.

The rabbit twitch, he's trying to catch up what is going on in front of him. Reborn walk towards the plushie and whisper at him.

"Those are pedobear's, they just caught Tsuna and tied him up recently." Reborn whispered, which caused Usagi's shiver not only because of it but also about the pedobear.

Reborn continue and his last sentence hit the switch inside Usagi, "I heard bears can mate for long time, even days or weeks. I wonder how Tsuna can handle." Rebron finished with a smirk.

**(Please find Hoozuki no Reitetsu anime and look for the rabbit's theme, it's awesome)**

Usagi start to murmured himself, releasing his killing aura which cause the trio tense up and scared. But what scary is they can heard his murmured getting louder.

"Damn pedobears, damn pedobears, damn pedobears..." Usagi keep murmured like a mantra, but Gokudera did something which cause hell on earth.

"Juudaime, let's get out of here." Gokudera tried to carry Tsuna, but Usagi flashed his red demonic eye's and his shout sends shiver's and fear.

"DAMN PEDOBEARS!" Usagi shout and lunge quickly towards Gokudera, the rabbit raise his hockey stick and smack away Gokudera with sheer force causing the bomber tumbled on the ground and immediately recovered.

"What the heck is that?!" Gokudera whip his mouth, bracing another attack from Usagi's rampage. This time Gokudera threw two dynamite sticks in front of Usagi's face and exploded.

"Baseball freak, grab Juudaime and get out of here!" Gokudera quickly run towards Yamamoto and Tsuna. Yamamoto carried Tsuna on his shoulder and both of them dash away from the scene.

Usagi swing his hockey stick hard enough to blew away the explosion smoke, his red eye's still flashing looking at the direction where the pedobears ran.

"You're not escaping me!" Usagi said and he quickly chase after the trio.

Reborn step in and seem satisfied about progress so far, he had to admit he loved to see Usagi in action. The rabbit's actions bring fear for those he target and also fun to watch him beat someone up with his over protective rage towards Tsuna.

"Now then, I better catch them up or I miss the fun part." the anywhere ground elevator activated and Reborn went underground trying to appeared where the chase went.

Meanwhile, Gokudera, Yamamoto the pedobear and Tsuna the victim being tied up are being chased by rampage Usagi inside the school building, wearing Jason's mask and swinging his oversize hockey stick hoping to hit them.

"Dammit, what the hell is that thing?" Gokudera asked.

"No clue, but it sure not friendly!" Yamamoto answered.

"Hieee! He's coming closer!" Tsuna said.

"Tch, two times bomb!" Gokudera threw his dynamite sticks hoping will stop that small crazy thing but all the dynamite's was smacked away out of school window with the hockey stick and exploded outside.

"No way!" Gokudera said in shocked.

"Run away!" Tsuna said

The trio resume their run and they can hear Usagi's calling on them. "Stop running away, pedobears!" "Come back here so I can kill you!" "Damn you,pedobears!"

The chased went on until a group of pompadour haired guys noticing the ruckus, one of them notice it and wanted to demand an explanation.

"You there, school is already over and why are you running in hallway, and that ugly mask!" One of them asked.

"Out of the way!" Gokudera punch the one asking question, the poor guy fall on the floor and immediately been stepped by the bomber and continue to run followed by Yamamoto with Tsuna on his shoulder.

"Kusakabe-san!" the group called.

"Urgh...damn those students...After them!" the man called Kusakabe said.

Just before they begin their chased they sense a killing aura approaching them, the group turn their back and they saw a small thing wearing Jason's mask with red eye's glowing is approaching them. But before they manage to ask something they already been beaten up into pulp.

"Out of my way, pompadour bastards! Do you wanna die?!" Usagi said as he smack almost half of the group including Kusakabe into the wall and fall unconcious.

"Hieee! What's that thing?!" one of the dudes asked.

"Don't know but we need to inform Hibari-san about this!"

The remaining group all shiver in fear as Usagi's slowly approaching them, when the rabbit plush raise his head and flashed his red eye's, the group scream in terror as the beating sound is heard.

* * *

The trio manage to lose Usagi's, right now they trying to catch their breath except Tsuna of course. Right now the boys are in some club room or comittee room or something because they need to catch a break from constantly running from Usagi except for Tsuna of course, the boys never encountered something like this before, it was like a old famous horror movie which involve the Jason character. They wondered is this how it feels like getting chased by someone trying to kill you? They shiver in fear.

"I-I think we lose him?" Yamamoto asked.

"Let's hope so, that mini Jason is fucking crazy!" Gokudera said.

"I wonder we're involve in this. Anyway, Gokudera-kun can you untie me?" Tsuna asked.

"Roger, Juudaime. Please hang on..." Gokudera went towards Tsuna, trying to untie the rope. But before that, a door suddenly open and the trio tense their shoulder up in surprised, they look at the door and saw it was Hibari Kyoya, the most fearsome one in Namimori.

"What are you herbivore's doing here?" Hibari glare sharply at them, his icy tone send shivers on Tsuna, he look at pedobear mask on Yamamoto and Gokudera, he find it weird. Before he wanted to asked he was interrupted.

"Hey close the damn door, dammit! We don't want some crazy midget come rampaging at us later!" Gokudera said.

"Yeah! That chibi Jason looking going to find us!" Yamamoto said.

"Hieee! Don't so loud, or he find us!" Tsuna said.

Hibari only stare emotionless at the trio, he wanted nothing more to smack them our of window and sleep on the couch.

"Get out of here, this is Disciplinary Committee property, or...I'll bite you to death." Hibari glare at them.

"Seriously, close the damn door and be quiet damn it!" Gokudera said.

"I'm not fool enough to listen someone wearing pedobear mask in school grounds, now die." Hibari lunge towards Gokudera and attacked him, Yamamoto also involved in the fight as Tsuna can only watched helplessly as Gokudera and Yamamoto getting beaten up by Hibari because he was tied up.

After some struggle, both Gokudera and Yamamoto fall unconscious and defeated by Hibari but in weird case Gokudera and yamamoto pedobear face mask were released from their precious face and one of them manage to landed on Hibari's and lock it. What surprised Tsuna is Hibari don't give a damn about it. Later, Tsuna watch in horror as Hibari dragging both boys towards the window and attempted to throw them away like a garbage.

"W-what are you doing?" Tsuna asked

"Throwing them out, their waste of space." Hibari said

"Y-You can't do that!"

"Hmph."

Hibari drop both Gokudera and Yamamoto, Tsuna can only called for them helplessly as he can't doing anything. However a gunshot was heard and Tsuna reborn into boxerman style **(Seriously it's kinda lame writing this XD). **

"I'll save them with my dying will and beat your ass!"

Tsuna jumped from window and manage to save both boys from landing on the ground, the brunette jumped again reaching the window, he noticed Hibari is watching at window, he grit his teeth and his knuckles and deliver a punch on his face unexpectedly from Hibari's point.

Hibari staggered a bit and Tsuna landed on the committee room. Hibari wipe a liquid on his mouth and feel a throbbing on his cheeks, he saw his hand had a trace of blood. He face towards Tsuna with shapr eye's.

"Weird...first you're herbivore and now your...omnivore?" Hibari asked.

"Oryaa!" Tsuna lunge towards Hibari trying to lay his attack, but Hibari dodge at it with ease and counter it whenever he feel like it. Tsuna having hard time despite his dying will mode **(Yah I should write this in the beginning but I always wanted to try to be sarcastic XD, sorry =w=)**, he can't lay his attacks on Hibari. However, before he can do another attempt, Hibari smack his tonfa on Tsuna's torso making him slam against the wall.

The flame on his forehead extinguished leaving only Tsuna in normal self and look at the prefect in fear, Hibari can only smirk at the respond he was given, it was like a tiger cornered a helpless rabbit.

Just before he went for another whack, Reborn appeared and block the attack, Hibari look at Reborn weirdly ans trying to land several blow but was either dodge or blocked.

"Wao...you're strong." Hibari smirk

"You're too, but I think you better run." Reborn said

"Why should I?" Hibari asked.

"Because you're wearing that mask." Reborn smirk.

Just as he wanted to asked why but for god sake how many times he always interupted by something, he heard a commotions outside of the room. He look back ans saw one of his members staggering into the door like he's running a marathon.

"What's with commotions outside, speak or I'll bite you to death." Hibari asked dangerously.

"Hiiiieee, there's this small thing is rampaging everyone! He's too strong and scary, we can't handle him at all!"

"Where is it?"

"Its ju-AHHHHHH"

"GTFO DAMN HAIRDO!"

Usagi in Jason's mask and hockey jersey placed his both feet at the poor victim's head and send it away from the door to the opposite hallway, Usagi look inside a room and his body twitched when he look at Hibari in pedobear mask together with half naked Tsuna been cornered at the room corner looking helpless.

The rabbit plushie shaking in anger remembered what Reborn said.

_"I heard bears can mate for long time, I wonder how Tsuna can endure it."_ **(Ok I know its different but I think this one is more impact, beside how can someone remember exact words when doing something intense XD)**

And a chain snap.

**"****YOU FUCKING PEDOBEAR! WTF YOU'RE TRYING TO DO HUH?!**

Usagi eye's flashed red brightly and his voice turned malice enough to send the entire school in shiver if it's school time. Tsuna is of course scared like hell as he was watching a horror movie, while Hibari surprised slightly at Usagi's killing intent.

"That's the reason." Reborn smirk evilly. _"Now then, no doubt he's strong but I'm curious how he handle Usagi in rampage mode. Even I had slight difficulty handling him."_

Usagi lunge towards Hibari and try to land a hit, Hibari quickly dodge it attack and the swing from Usagi almost wrecking half of the committee room. Tsuna watch in fear while Hibari surprised at the little one strength.

"DAMN PEDOBEAR, YOU"RE THE LEADER? WHERE"S OTHER TWO GO? NO MATTER I PUMMEL YOU TO DEATH!"

Usagi continue his rampaging towards Hibari, Hibari manage to block the intense blow and dodge, he had no time to react for offence because Usagi's insane attack speed and strength is not a good match for Hibari in tight room. When Hibari's backed into corner, Usagi walk slowly towards Hibari dragging the hockey stick on the floor.

Hibari thinking how he should resist this, he never knew he would be cornered like weak herbivore. Usagi swing his hockey stick upward and his target is right between the legs. But before he manage to hit, the pedobear mask came off from Hibari's face and landed beside Usagi's feet.

Usagi snap his attention on the mask and quickly stomp the cursed mask and keep cursing on it.

"I GOT YOU NOW DAMN PEDOBEARS! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Usagi continue to stomp on it

Both Tsuna and Hibari can only look at it dumbly, as Usagi continue to stomp the mask, slam it with hockey stick, throwing Usagi's bombs on it but its explosive and not flour used on Gokudera and Yamamoto, and finally used flamethrower...wait where the heck he get that from?

"Oi, there's another pedobear outside of the school!" Reborn called as he threw a Frisbee with pedobear picture outside of window when showing to Usagi. The rabbit go for a chased of course.

"DAMN PEDOBEARS!"

Usagi leap out of the window and chased the frisbee which manage to fly so long, the moment of silence occurred on both Tsuna and Hibari, Reborn broke the silence when he drag Tsuna outside the window and landed on Leon air balloon together with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Well then nice meeting you, Hibari. Ciao." Reborn said as he flew off.

* * *

The trio went home and Usagi is inside the room as a doll together with Tsuna and Reborn, they were talking about early events.

"Reborn who is that guy that chase us?" Tsuna asked.

"My colleague, I can't reveal his identity because it's part of our deal." Reborn said

"But why he didn't hit me? He only chased after Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun and even fight against Hibari-san!" Tsuna asked.

"Well let's just say he hate something related to bears." Reborn said.

"Why?"

"Saa-naa." said Reborn who's sipping his espresso.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath. Don't placed anymore traps in my room!"

Reborn continue to sip his espresso innocently until Tsuna closed the door, after that he jump off from his seat avoiding a flying kick from Usagi's.

"What was that for?" Reborn asked with innocent tone with a little of sarcasm.

"Shut up, cursed baby! You make chased after my master and his friends and moreover used those fucking bears to provoke me for your plans and now they now my existence!"

"At least they don't know it's you." Rborn said.

"Well now they know my existence but not my identity, how am I going to act in shadow you damn bastard!"

"Deal with it, then." Reborn said

"You!"

"Oi Reborn, you're taken your bath already?" tsuna open the door and come inside and he saw Reborn sitting beside Usagi.

"Reborn why you always like to drag Usagi-chan with you? I don't know you like plushies...ACK!"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Reborn pointed a gun at him.

"Hieeee NO! But please don't damage it."

"I won't. Now go to sleep or I'll make you sleep permanently."

Tsuna immediately went to sleep after being *told* too, he hug Usagi-chan hopefully he can forgot the scary moments during the school and hope for better tomorrow. But what he didn't know is the rabbit will do anything for him to ensure that his master will had happy life and protected.

* * *

Omake: **Where did frisbee flew to?**

Usagi continued to chased after the frisbee with pedobear picture thrown by Reborn, the rabbit plushie ignoring the stares of the pedestrian in a shopping district, however Usagi's in his rampage mode completely ignore his surroundings and completely of focusing the frisbee and nothing else. Just as the frisbee finally begin to descending and it land on the ground with the group of black suit man, one of the man pick it up.

"Hey what's this?"

"No clue man."

"A frisbee?"

"COME BACK HERE!" Usagi said

The group of black suit man saw incoming Usagi and the rabbit immediately smack away half of the group into the nearby shop resulting entry through display glass, the cursed frisbee meanwhile hover on the air because one of the poor victim lose his grip and throw it into air by the rabbit's attack.

"Hey, WTF you're doing? You know who you're messing with?"

"STFU" Usagi smack another poor victim this time towards animal shops where lots of dogs bit him and cats clawing, even more fearful a snake wrapping on his neck and hissed at him.

"What's with this commotion?" A blonde hair wearing a fur jacket appeared.

"Boss! This little one all sudden attacking us."

"Leave it too me."

"This is Dino Cavallone, identity yourself."

"GET BEND!

Usagi smack one of the man like playing hockey game on the other side and the frisbee landed on Dino's head.

"Huh? What's this?" Dino took the frisbee on his head and show the pedobear picture towards Usagi.

"FUCKING PEDOBEAR!"

Usagi landed both his feet on the frisbee resulting the frisbee meet with Dino's face and shattered, the blonde nose is red as Rudolph the red nose reindeer.

Dino drop on the ground and his man called for him and instantly checking him out. The blonde fall unconscious with birds flying around circles on his head.

Usagi took few heavy breath and finally manage to calm down, he look around and he was in some shopping district, he touched his face and his mask still on which is good news, he then saw a group of men surrounded him, all looking daggers on him.

"Hey little one, you know who you just hit?"

"We're famous Cavallone mafia from Italy."

"And the one who you just face footing is our boss."

"YOU WANNA DIE HUH?" Everyone shouted.

Usagi only sigh, he took his hockey stick, he saw a mini van beside him, he dodge the attacker and landed behind the vehicle and swing his hockey stick and the van was flew towards the mafia men and exploded.

"Psh, troublesome. Oh well better get home, master will be home by now and that Reborn bastard...I'm going to get him for this."

Usagi walks away leaving a pile of smoked mafia on the ground.

"W-what is that thing."

"M-monster."

"A rabbit monster..."

"How did you know?"

"The ears...*faint*"

* * *

**Dunn dunn dunn...sorry for the wait my dearest readers XD I'm busy with my work and I have no time to write this at all Xd.**

**Also thanks for reading and pls review PLEASE! DX**

**Btw I hope this story is nice for you all, I know my grammar is horribly sux I'm trying to improve as much as I can because writing is not my strong point XD.**


	7. notice 2 :3

**Jang jang sup readers, here's another notice chappy again. First of all like to thank you all for reading, even though my reader's rate getting lower which kinda sad :/ and the reviews is so-so, although I'm thankful for those who reviews.**

**Now here's a question for you all which I think not everyone will bothered though .**

**want me to include another OC? someone kinda wanted to be included in the story so I just want some polls in my profile to see which you want.**

**oh and also for some pairing too.**

**if you guy think is ok to include another OC I will start soon, if not guess not :/**

**oh and before you know the new OC will be paired with Tsuna and the OC will be male so stay tune Tsuna Uke lovers.**

**Now about the OC, i was thinking putting human instead of plush originally cos the plushie spot light belongs to Usagi D:**

**If anything pls leave review or PM me for question or any suggestion you want.**

**thanks for your time,**

**Regards**

**MrFuzzylicious. :3**

**Oh i'm almost forgot, anyone interested to be my beta reader? I'm sure my grammar and my writing style is horrible, so please anyone interested pls PM me or anything. DX**


	8. Chapter 6

**Jang Jang~~~~ hiya folks its almost Labour day on certain country, tell the truth I wanted to post this on that day but I have appointment so can't post. **

**Like to thanks for anyone who read and review, thanks to you all the view for this story of this month achieve 3k ever since published this month :D**

**now please enjoy this chapter and hope you like it. psst I write a slight fanservice though.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The rabbit meet the Cavemen.**

Few days had past after the tag event made by Reborn's torture method, at first the trio is being vary of their surroundings in case the mini Jason decide to come at them again.

However Reborn told them that he'll only appear when needed and it was only for the tag, which means that Usagi in disguise is away from Japan,so they be able to breath easily for now. Of course Reborn won't allow that for long. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto wanted to know the identity of that scary Jason but Reborn only told them its secret that only he knows, both boys know its useless to try to get it from him so they decide to brush it off and went with their normal school life.

With explosive and beating of course.

BOOM!

"Gokudera-kun you blowing up third year sempai again?!"

"Juudaime! They're insulted you early and I demand an apology from them but they just keep insulting you, I warned them three times and logically those who waste up 3 chances will get misfortune." Gokudera saluted.

"Even so, not by blowing up! Ahhh! But please refrain from blowing up the school, the teacher's and Hibari sempai are going after us for sure!" Tsuna pressed his head both side.

"Don't worry Juudaime, I'll convince them with this." Gokudera show him a bundle of dynamites to Tsuna.

"Noo!" Tsuna shout.

"hahaha now now Hayato, no need to use such extreme way's." Yamamoto placed his hand on Gokudera's shoulder.

"I'm not going to 'hahaha' style with you and stop calling me that!" Gokudera move his shoulder away and ignoring Yamamoto's usual carefree.

"Sigh..." Tsuna sigh

"What's wrong Dame-Tsuna? Having trouble with your subordinates?" Reborn appeared out of nowhere causing the brunette jump of surprised.

"Reborn! Stop popping out of nowhere, you're giving me a heart attack sooner or later." Tsuna retorted.

"But it's fun this way." Reborn said.

"Urgh...and they're not my subordinates, they're my friends! Don't involve them into your mafia's mess!" Tsuna said.

"Gokudera's is with Vongola for long time you know, and Yamamoto is no doubt an important assets for your generation, Tsuna. Even Hibari also enlisted." Reborn said

"Eehh?! Hibari sempai also?" Tsuna said.

"Of course, you think I let someone as strong as him slid out of my vision? I'm not number 1 hitman for nothing. By the way before I forgot, one of our alliance, the Cavallone Family will be visiting you today." Reborn said.

"Huh? Cavallone? Someone you know Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Yep, the boss of that family used to be my tor-I mean student. So you can learn a tip or two from him to become a great boss for your future." Reborn smirk.

"But I said I don't want to be a boss!" Tsuna shouted to the sky.

* * *

After school, our beloved tuna fish went back to home from school, upon his arrival in front of his doorstep, the little brunette saw a group of scary looking man standing in front of his house.

The group of scary man noticed our little Tsuna presence, they walk towards him demanding what is he doing here? Of course Tsuna answered obediently, the group of men ask out little brunette to follow them at the dark alley and before Tsuna know it, the men group on him, holding his hands and gag his mouth.

The brunette wanted to escape however the group of man completely surround the boy and hold him, bit by bit his body was touched by countless hands, removing his clothes one by one and finally the group unzip their pants and-

"Shut the fuck up already, you damn baby!" Usagi flying kick towards Reborn but was dodged.

"Why you do that?" Reborn whine sarcastic and making pouting face, "I'm just getting a good part of story telling."

"Screw your story telling! Don't simply made up something that's not even happening! Besides, that white hairdo is right there!" Usagi said with angry face like facebook emoticon and point his rounded palm at window pointing at Gokudera.

"But the readers need to read it." Reborn said.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked confused.

"Never mind, I'm just messing you out of boredom." Reborn reply.

"Damn you...Are you enjoying making a fool out of me?" Usagi asked, shaking in anger.

"Yup, it's fun with you." Reborn said as he dodge another attack.

"Forget that, who are those maggots down there that's crowding at our house?" Usagi asked as he stands at window frame, pointed at the group.

"They're the visitors that I talk about early." Reborn said.

"You mean the cavemen?" Usagi asked.

"Cavemen?" Reborn asked back, tilted his head because he confused about it.

"Ain't their from the cavallone thing they called? I thought there's a famous tourist spot in Italy, ain't it? Wao, mafia in tourist spot. First time I heard." Usagi said.

"You must mean Grotta del Cavallone?" Reborn said.

"Yah that one, I heard its unique place." Usagi said excitedly, waving his arms up and down.

"You seem excited about it." Reborn asked.

"Well, its not everyday you able to travel overseas. I'm sure master will like it if able to go vacation in overseas." Usagi said.

"Don't worry, you will get the chance." Reborn said.

"Wha-"

After that both Reborn and Usagi heard a commotion outside, both of them peek at the window and they saw Gokudera throwing his dynamite at the group, in front of the door house.

"WTF is that idiot **Tako** head doing?! I'm going to force labour him to repair the door if it destroyed!" Usagi face turn into angry face in facebook.

"Mah, don't worry about that." Reborn sipping his espresso.

Usagi then later saw a figure with blonde haired took out his whip and extinguished the dynamite with amazing precision and control.

Tsuna and Gokudera only look at the scene in amazed, even Usagi.

"Wow, he's pretty awesome, and also kinda cool too. Not to mention he's kind of good looking." Usagi said.

Reborn halt his sipping on his espresso after hearing that, did he heard something from the rabbit doll? The hitman must be heard wrongly but he need to reconfirm his hearing.

"What did you just said early?" Reborn asked.

"Hm? I said he's kinda awesome." Usagi replied.

"After that?" Reborn asked again

"He's kinda cool?" Usagi replied.

"After that?"

"What the heck you want to know?" Usagi asked annoyingly.

"Did I just heard you said he's a good looking?" Reborn asked.

"What's wrong with that? I mean the fact he is a really good looking guy with face like that, pretty sure the girls fall their knees like that." Usagi said. "Why you asked anyway?"

"Its surprising for me to hear you said good looking, I never you expected you said someone is cool either." Reborn asked.

"You make it sound like all I ever do is curse people." Usagi said

"Ain't that you normally do?" Reborn asked

"Why you..." Usagi said

"Still, I couldn't get over you called someone handsome though. It doesn't sound like you." Reborn said

"Grrrr..." Usagi wanted to lunge towards the baby but he know it will only wasting his time, then he suddenly think of an idea, he smirked.

"Hm~~ I think I sense a jealously just now?" Usagi said

"I'm not jealous." Reborn said.

"Aw~~don't worry, you're also cool you're self. There, there, now don't cry like baby." Usagi mocked while patting on the hitman's shoulder.

Reborn wanted to point his gun and happy trigger on the rabbit for annoying him, but the next sentence come from Usagi prevented him from doing that.

"Though can't call you handsome because you're a baby, if I called you that it will be the day I be your lover...which will never happen. Hahahahaha!" Usagi laugh.

Now that caught Reborn surprised, actually Reborn doesn't know why he feel like child because the rabbit compliment for first time and it was on someone else aside from number 1 hitman.

Reborn wanted to denied badly but what the plushy said is true, he is jealous. Some reason he felt an attachment to wards the rabbit which he did not know why and how. Maybe they have something in common, such as enjoying threaten people and beating up? He didn't know.

They suddenly heard familiar voices coming, Usagi quickly rushed to the bed and silently sit still like a doll, Reborn just ignore what happen early and will think about it later. The open slowly and revealed, Tsuna together with Gokudera and a tall blonde man.

* * *

"Ciaosu." Reborn greet.

"I'm back." Tsuna said.

"How are you, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked

"Hiya Tsuna and I'm fine Gokudera." Reborn replied.

"Hello, Reborn. It's been long time." the tall man said.

"Excuse us." A group of men said.

"You're come Dino, hows your way to Japan?" Reborn asked.

"Pretty fine, and this place kinda nice, think I come here on my retirement hahaha." Dino said.

"I can help you retire instantly and you can stay in Japan eternally." Reborn jokingly said.

"R-Reborn...that's a scary joke come from you, it's almost real." Dino shuddered.

"So Tsuna, let me introduce him, his name is Dino Cavallone, the boss for Cavallone Family." Reborn said

"Hiya, you must be the future Decimo." Dino asked

"Eheheheh, I don't want to be mafia boss." Tsuna said

Dino suddenly glared at brunette causing Tsuna to shriek in fear, but later burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha, it's like what you told me Reborn, hahahahaha." Dino said "Don't worry, Decimo. I used to be like that when I was your age how I don't want to be Mafia boss, but you will be fine."

"Of course he will!" Gokudera said

"That doesn't make me better." Tsuna said gloomy.

"Well then from now on you'll be my younger brother. Since we're both trained by Reborn anyway." Dino wrap his hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "Beside, its good to know to have a cute little brother."

This make Tsuna shiver and blushed from Dino's statement and the fact he whispered at his ears. Gokudera wasn't happy about it and start making a fuss over it. Dino's men only laugh at it, however they did not noticed a dark aura emitted from a certain rabbit doll except for Reborn.

"Tsu-kun, can you come and help me with dinner?" Nana called.

"Coming mum!" Tsuna head out but before heading out he turn his back. "Gokudera-kun would you like to have dinner here before going back? I'm sure mom love too."

"I'm sorry Juudaime, but I have an appointment." Gokudera said sadly.

"It's ok, you can come next time." Tsuna said with smile giving assurance.

Tsuna accompany Gokudera to the exit, after that the brunette went to the kitchen and prepared dinner with his mum together.

Inside Tsuna room, Dino and Reborn waiting inside the room and talking about Mafia's business, the rest of the Cavallone men already headed back to hotel so it's only Dino and Reborn inside.

During their talk, Dino notice a cute rabbit plushy on Tsuna's bed.

"Reborn, does Tsuna keep a rabbit doll now?" Dino pointed at Usagi.

"Yeah, consider his age it may be weird but that plushy means a lot to him. I won't be surprised if he still keep it 10 years later." Reborn said.

Dino went and pick it up Usagi, the blonde find it cute that his little brother keeping rabbit doll it so like him. He imagine Tsuna wearing rabbit outfit which kinda cute and later his imagination turn wild when he imagine Tsuna wearing the sexy bunny outfit.

The blonde immediately shot out blood from his nose, and the blood landed on Usagi's face. Dino immediately noticed the stains and tried to wipe of the blood on it which he forgets his own nose resulting more blood soaked into the cottons.

Dino thought he will be in trouble when Tsuna see this, but before he went to the bathroom to wash it up he notice a movement from the doll. The doll repeatedly shaking which makes Dino a bit scared as how the doll can vibrate, was it new function? *hell no*

"Errrr Reborn, does this doll have vibration function inside?" Dino turn his head towards Reborn at the back and asked, the blood still dripping from his nose.

"Nope, but it has something even awesome." Reborn said.

Usagi eye's flashed red from Dino's sight, the blonde felt a chill and sudden change of atmosphere. He slowly turn and shriek himself when saw Usagi's red flashing eye's and the bloodstain instantly vanished but later it suprised both Dino and Reborn as blood shot out from the doll's mouth at Dino's face, what even scared him that it speaks.

"Teme..." Usagi wipe his mouth from spitting the blood and immediately released himself from the hold. "You dare to dirtied my cottons, you bastard!" Usagi deliver a upper kick on Dino's chin, the whip Dino used drop on the floor together with Dino.

Dino trying to get up and wonder what's going on but he was turn around facing the floor from Usagi's kick and trying to get up on four but he heard a squeak on his back. Dino turn his back and saw Usagi standing still on his back, death glare at him with his blood stain.

"I heard you're called Bucking Horse, huh?" Usagi raised the whip, "How about I called you Ass Bucking instead?!" Usagi swing the whip and smacked on Dino's butt hardly earning a big yelp. The rabbit smirk at the reaction and repeatedly whip the Bucked Horse butt earning many painful yelp, Usagi is enjoyed it and whip some more.

After few whack Usagi hop from Dino's back and landed beside him, Dino rest his face on the floor and his butt raised into air because of the throbbing pain. The blonde feel humiliated as tears begin flow from his eye's from the pain mostly, the blonde notice a squeaking footstep and saw Usagi in front of him holding his whip.

"Now then, any word from this I'll make sure you will enjoy your sore ass even more." Usagi said with smirk as he pulled the whip together.

"Reborn, Dino-san, dinner is ready!" Tsuna called, when the door open Usagi immediately drop the whip and lay on the floor emotionless like a doll. Tsuna enter the room and saw Dino on the floor with his ass in the air, Reborn just sitting on his mini couch.

"Errr...Dino-san are you ok?" Tsuna asked unsure.

"Oh, I'm ok. Just trip myself hahaha..." Dino get up and rub his sore butt.

"Oh, Did you played with Usagi-chan early?" Tsuna noticed Usagi on the floor in front of Dino.

"Eh? Ah...errr Yeah! Was just talking how cute he was...and scary" the last word he murmured.

"Hm?" Tsuna asked as he hug the plushy facing forward, but Tsuna didn't notice an aura emitted from the rabbit as it was direct towards Dino. The blonde can hear words inside his head.

'You say 1 more word and you won't get to see tomorrows sunrise.' Usagi mentally said.

"N-nothing! It's nothing! Let's go have dinner, it's getting cold!" Dino dashed outside and immediately trip himself on the stairs and fall down.

"Are you ok?" Nana asked.

"Yes..." Dino replied.

* * *

During dinner, Dino having difficulty eating mainly because of the event early, having assaulted by cute rabbit doll which turn into scary and sadistic one, not to mention his ass is throbbing pain still, and what's more the rabbit sit in front of him. Oh, and also his clumsiness and mess of eating his meal.

Tsuna was surprised when heard from Reborn that Dino becoming totally clumsy when his subordinates not around him, of course Dino trying to denied that, don't want to look uncool in front of Tsuna. Tsuna later help clean up the plates after the meal, leaving Usagi on the baby chair with rabbits pictures on it with pink colour.

Dino take this chance to ask Reborn about the rabbit, he wanted to know what's going on.

"Psst, Reborn." Dino whispered. "What is that rabbit anyway? New invention from Vongola?" Dino asked

"Nope, he's just a doll." Reborn replied.

"Just a doll? He just whip my ass early like a S&M Queen!" Dino said

"He's just a moving doll with extreme protectiveness towards Tsuna, and also short temper too. He's just bucking you early unless that's what you're thinking you masochist." Reborn said

"More importantly, how can that doll move around?" Dino asked

"Beats me, all I heard from him is some fantasy happening." Reborn answered.

"Like?"

"Making a wish on shooting star."

"Ok..." Dino said weirdly.

"Well, you will get to know him better later." Reborn said.

"Does anyone know about this?" Dino asked

"Only you and me, listen about him being alive is a secret, he's no joke if he said he will hunt you." Reborn warned

"You don't have to tell me twice." Dino look at Usagi's direction who is remain still as a doll, later a glint flashed caused Dino to fall from his seat surprised. Tsuna look at the commotion and saw Dino lay flat on the floor.

"Dino-san are you ok?" Tsuna extremely worried about the blonde clumsiness.

"I'm ok."

Suddenly they heard Nana scream, Dino immediately rushed towards the source together with Tsuna but not without double tripping which make them fall their face on the floor.

Later they saw a very big turtle in their bathtub, later it was known that the turtle was Dino's pet name Enzo, the special turtle that can grow when absorbed water, but more surprised is that Enzo born from Leon. The turtle later on, start chewing the bathtub like some snacks which caused Tsuna and Nana gone panic.

Dino trying to solve the mess his turtle caused but he failed miserably without his men.

"Tsuna, hold this and point at Enzo." Reborn hold Usgai out.

"Eh? Why?" Tsuna asked

"Just do it or you want your house to be demolished?" Reborn asked.

"Ok." Tsuna took Usagi and letting it face towards Enzo, the brunette kind of confused why showing Usagi at this moment.

The turtle which happily chewing of the bathtub and noticed Usagi presence which emits dark aura, weirdly enough Tsuna and Nana can't feel it but Reborn, Leon, Dino and Enzo can fell it.

Usagi continue to emit his dark aura and mentally speak at the turtles mind...not really, his expression and the aura translated into Enzo's so the turtle can understand.

'Damn turtle, you better stop growing or I'll make you turn into Chinese Turtle Jelly from your belly as my dessert!'

**( I eaten once, it was soothing and also good for your health, but I like turtles so I only eat like once a year or longer. But its expensive though.)**

Enzo immediately shirnked form fear and jumped from the bathtub fly towards Dino's pocket shivering in fear. Tsuna blinked his eye's for what's happening, Nana too, Dino just sigh and Reborn smirk at the result.

Dino spend the night in the Sawada house because he want to get the feeling of Japan's home culture, though the experience from Usagi is scary for him. Tsuna already went to bed together hugging Usagi, while Reborn too on his bed.

Reborn just thinking back today's event, he had a fun time watching Usagi's action. Of course he already know he will revealed to Dino, the hitman thought it will be much easier for him if the Cavallone boss knows about Usagi's existance. But he never expect to dominate him completely in the first day meeting by that display, still he wondered is the rabbit plushy a sadist? Probably.

He can't wait for tomorrow of how Usagi's life involved with the Mafia, it will be interesting to see. Reborn smirk at that thought.

* * *

**Omake (consider fanservice): What if Bucking Horse enjoy getting whipped?**

As Usagi continue to whip Dino's butt using the Cavallone's whip, after several times of whipping, Usagi find it enjoy doing this, as if his frustration relieve bit by bit but he won't go overboard. But the fact that the blood stain on him is disgusting!

Meanwhile as the whipping continues, Usagi suddenly heard a moan. The rabbit stop his action immediately, Reborn stop drinking his espresso too looking surprised.

"Did you just moan just now?" Usagi asked

Usagi later saw Dino with slight tears at the corner eye's, his expression doesn't show pain more like...feeling good kind of expression but Usagi think he must be blind so he rub his eye's and double confirm again by whipping again.

Another moan was heard.

Usagi immediately draw 3 lines on his head and also surprised at the reaction, Reborn just look at them emotionless.

"Hey, are you masochist?" Usagi asked

However, Dino only whimpered at the question.

"Hey Reborn! I think I broke him." Usagi said

"Well seem like you manage to make him submit himself to you...are you natural S&M Queen?" Reborn asked.

"Of course NO!" Usagi said

"But he seem enjoyed whip by you." Reborn said.

"Oh man...you damn masochist! You like getting punished?!" Usagi whip again and received a moan from Dino.

"Please punish me more" Dino whimpered.

"What have I done..." Usagi said while sweatdrop.

"Good luck handling him." Reborn pat Usagi shoulders.

"How the heck am I suppose to do that?" Usagi asked

"Taking responsibility." Reborn thumbs up

"Don't say like I getting someone pregnant kind of word, damn baby! Argh get of me, help!" Usagi getting cling by Dino for more whipping.

* * *

**Dunn dunn dunn~~~~ oh man I never thought I write the omake this way, I decide to write like this fanservice as a thanks for 3k views wai~~~ \OwO/ though kinda want more reviews but I happy with what I get.**

**Now then, I notice some is ok to include another OC in this as I mention from chappy notice 2 but I'm having trouble to pick one =w=. The draft I write kinda confusing on each OC's so I may choose what I find it easy to fit in or I won't write at all.**

**As for Killer rabbit story, I know its been more than month but some reason my draft seem kinda rubbish so I keep redoing over again. I Might end it in 1 or 2 chapters because I can't think of anything else, main because I blame Guardian Rabbit story, keep popping ideas for this...I fell irresponsible. .**

**I wanted to write for Easter on last Sunday...but I can't manage :/**

**Oh for those hate the usual yaoi fanservice, here is warning I will write one in later chapter, maybe next chapter? or later? but sure have, so don't like it I'm sorry. kinda weird for a guy like me writing yaoi easily than Hentai in KHR.**

**well thanks for reading and please review...though I thik something missing in this chapter but I don't know what.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Jang jang~~~~man I'm getting lazy thanks to my work, make me feel no mood to write. XD Well here's the next chapter and I might skip some part because its getting boring writing introduction of some character. So I try to make it short on intro part and put some plot into it hopefully.**

**Enjoy reading :v**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Jyuu nen Usagi.**

Its another morning as usual but best of all it's weekend, Yay~~~~~for most student except for one particular, who's not enjoying at all.

Tsuna had been forced to read a book titled "Introduction of Mafia boss by Dummies." given by Reborn, it even comes with CD for video studying. Tsuna asked himself, who the hell wrote this?

oh and of course, a certain object pointing at him while reading. Its the infamous Reborn's gun that will shot him if he didn't read.

"Well? Mafia is awesome right?" Reborn asked.

"Stop pointing that thing on me!" Tsuna said, but was answered by a gun shot from Reborn.

"If I didn't you will fall asleep and not concentrating." Reborn said

"What kind of tutor pointing their gun on their student?!" Tsuna asked.

"The best like me, and its effective way to ensure student done their task without slopping around. Now keep reading, I will answer some question later or else." Reborn said while aim at Tsuna.

"Hieeee!" Tsuna quickly went back to reading, hoping something will come and disturb him once a while to escape this torture.

Tsuna glance at his window and noticed a little boy holding a multi pod missile at him.

"R-Reborn! Someone's pointing a missile on us." Tsuna said but Reborn ignore him and continue drinking his espresso.

"Oi! Reborn!"

"Reborn! Time to die!" The attacker pressed the trigger but noting came out, the boy point himself and suddenly he shot himself and blown himself. Tsuna look at the scene in front of him dumbfounded.

The cow little boy start quivering, "Need hold back...". The little cow instanly ringing the door bell and the door was opened by Nana, he quickly ran inside and slam open the door.

"Reborn, I got you now!"

"Hieee! He's already inside?" Tsuna said

But later Reborn continue to sip his espresso, completely ignoring him.

"Die! Reborn!" but later was was was kicked by Reborn and send the boy fly outside the window.

"R-Reborn...who was that?" Tsuna asked.

"Some small family. I don't bother with them." Reborn said.

"Reborn! This time you die!"

"Hieeee! He's back already?" Tsuna said "Who are you?"

"Die!" Lambo took out a knife and charge toward Reborn, but again was kicked by him and the little boy face meet's the wall, he slowly slide to the floor and immediately got up. Tsuna can see he's crying but...

"As expected from Reborn, the rival that I,The great Lambo from Bovino Family! gu he uwawawaaaaa!"

"He's crying while introducing himself...can't believe it exist. Someone you know, Reborn?" Tsuna point.

Before he manage to get an answer, Lambo pulled out a bazooka and shot himself.

"What!" Tsuna said.

Later the pink smoke revealed a teenager with untidy haircut. "My,my, it seem that my past self used the bazooka."

"Who's that!" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, young Vongola, nice to meet you. Thank you for looking after me for past 10 years. It is I, Lambo." Adult Lambo said.

"Eh! He's that crybaby? And this handsome guy? What's going on here?" Tsuna said.

"It's Bovino's special weapon, 10 year bazooka. Those who get shot will bring 10 years in the future to the present." Reborn explained.

"Eh?!"

"Reborn...10 years I had been your mercy, but this time I'm different. Thunder set!" Adult Lambo placed horns on his head. "**Ellettrico Cornata!**"

"Shut the fuck up." Reborn kick Lambo towards Tsuna's bed, when Lambo landed on the bed a squeak is heard. Adult Lambo open his eye's and felt something below him, he got up and look down, he saw Usagi below him. Immediately, his face turned into horror.

"Hieeeeeeeeeee! Please don't kill me!" Adult Lambo quickly run towards the window and jump out.

"What just happened?" Tsuna asked.

"No idea." Reborn look at Usagi who's lying emotionless on the bed.

* * *

Tsuna had been invited by Gokudera and Yamamoto to go some places to hang around. Reborn normally ask Tsuna to continue study but a boss need to be socialise with his mob and people, so he permits it. Besides, something bother him.

"Well, he's gone." Reborn said.

Usagi hop out of the bed and stretch himself, "Ah~~Its good to move around. Although, early that guy flatten me with his body. Thought was going to suffocate by his cologne."

"Speaking of that, is that bazooka for real?" Usagi asked.

"It is, it's something the Bovino created. Even thought they're just small time family but I had to give them a point for having that special weapon. You saw early right?" Reborn said

"But one thing bothers me, that dude seem to know me." Usagi said. "Did he meet me in future?"

"Only one way to find out." Reborn open his window and hop off, then later Usagi heard a commotion and some beating. Later on, Reborn entered through the window with crying Lambo with him.

"Wow, he seem like to stalk you." Usagi said.

"Its normal." Reborn said.

"Uwaaaaa!" Lambo continue to cry.

"God, even master doesn't cried like this." Usagi closed his ears.

"Stop dilly dally and hurry up and use your bazooka." Reborn smack Lambo's head.

Lambo cried badly and took out the bazooka from his broccoli hair and shot himself. Pink smoke engulf the room which immediately disperse, revealed the adult Lambo.

"Man, how many times, my past self shot himself? Well, at least I'm safe for...Hm?" Adult Lambo look at Reborn and look at Usagi, which he immediately shriek of fear, Lambo wanted to run but was knocked to the floor by Usagi.

"Hey, pretty boy...where you think you're going?" Usagi stand on Lambo's back looking at him with with one red eye's flashing and evil grin.

"P-Please let me go..." Adult Lambo whimpered.

"Well you seem to know me, how the hell you know about me?" Usagi asked.

"B-Because you're-" Before Lambo finish, Reborn interrupted them.

"Why don't we find out?" Reborn throw the bazooka at Usagi.

"Hieeee! Don't he's currently-" too late, the bazzoka engulf Usagi and poof a pink smoke in the room. Lambo quickly rushed towards corner hopefully he won't get into trouble

"Oh man, I'm so screwed!" Lambo said.

"Why you're very scared of him?" Reborn can't help but asked.

"During my younger self, I'm always done something should not done to him in the past. Also, right now I should be doing his task but I completely forgot about that and now he's after my life. Hieeeeee! He appeared!" Lambo said.

The pink smoke started to cleared off, Lambo still shivering in fear at corner. Now, Reborn will be lying if he's not nervous now. The baby would guessed that Usagi is involved in Mafia in the future, now the biggest question is that he's still a stuff animal?.

When the room become visible, Reborn saw a shadow figure which surprised him. It's a figure of human height, Reborn's palm start to sweat as he couldn't wait until the smoke cleared out. After the smoked cleared, Reborn saw a figure of a young man around 168+cm height dressing in suit, with chocolate dark brown hair, his side burn till his cheek bones, spiky hair. (Pls search manga Ai wo Ore or something and look for that trap character name Shiraishi Akira.)

However, the focus is the face of course. The Usagi? look stunning, with its sharp eye's with long eye brow, wearing an bore expression however Reborn can feel an aura of professional from him. What's more, his skin is fair, Reborn wonder if the skin is smooth as it looks.

Reborn shake that thoughts, he almost got struck by the charisma. For summarise, 10 years later Usagi is a damn sexist!

"Man, what happened?" usagi? look around and noticed adult Lambo covering at corner. He walk towards it and stop his advance, Lambo slowly move his head and meet a pair of glaring eye's towards him.

"Hieeee! U-Usagi-san!" Lambo quickly jumped and tried to escape but Adult Usagi trip him making Lambo meet his face to the floor. Reborn only stare at the scene normally, but for the first time able to hear the future Usagi's voice. Weird though only slight deep pitch compare to now.

"Lambo, there you are? I tried to call you for report and your past self pop up, seem like you use bazooka." said adult Usagi.

"Ahahahaha, its coincidence, heheheh then excuse me..." Lambo tried to leave the room but Usagi grab the back shirt and immediately head lock Lambo.

"You damn cow! I asked you to follow our target not look for fucking sluts on the streets! Do you want me to throw you at some secret club full of sadist for punishment huh?!" Usagi said.

"I'm sorry-Argh"

"If sorry can solve anything, we don't need to be damn police and Mafia!" Usagi punched Lambo's torso and making him fall to the ground unconscious with foams forming on his mouth.

"Psssh, I swear with his looks, its like a drug attracting drug addicts. Oh well, at least I know who that spy is, just need to wait 5 minutes." Usagi turn around and saw Reborn finally.

"Eh? Reborn?" Usagi asked.

"So, I guess you're Usagi?" Reborn asked.

Usagi smirked, "Oh? Which usagi? I think you're mistaken a human as a rabbit."

"Stop fooling around, I'm serious here." Reborn said

"Tch, you're no fun." Usagi said

"Well based on your personality, I guess you are. But main question, how you turned into human?" Reborn asked.

"I expected that and I'm not telling~~" Usagi said playfully.

"Usagi..."

"Save it, you know threats not working on me. But I can let you know about one thing." Usagi saw Reborn stare at him with anticipation, he find it cute to see the famous hitman looking like curious kid, he wanted to take pictures but he had no time.

"That you're not going to be baby forever." Usagi smirk. Reborn's eye widen and wanted to asked what he mean, but pink smoke explode on unconscious Lambo and later revealed an unconscious baby Lambo.

"Oh, I just scared him a little, because he's annoying." Usagi shrugged.

"Wait, what you mean by-" Usagi placed his finger on Reborn's mouth.

"You know later." Usagi smirk, a pink smoke explode later and revealed a rabbit plushie.

"Hm? I'm back finally?" Usagi asked.

Reborn only stare silently, Usagi tilted his head in confusion and wave his palm at him.

"Hello~~~earth to baby!" Reborn still standing still, Usagi just shrug his shoulder and went to Tsuna's bed for quick nap.

Reborn still in his thoughts, thinking back what happened early.

'That a certain famous hitman wished something he wanted the most.'

"No way..." Reborn murmured himself.

* * *

Tsuna came back on evening, everything seem back to normal except additional Lambo stayed in the house by Nana's intention.

Tsuna also noticed that Reborn acted different than usual.

"Reborn, did something happened today? You seem kind of in deep thoughts." Tsuna asked with worry.

"It's nothing, just thinking about something. Now go back to bed, you have school tomorrow." Reborn said.

Tsuna decide to listen to Reborn obediently for now, as Tsuna doesn't want to disturb him. As Tsuna fell asleep by hugging Usagi as bed pillow.

"Does that mean I return back to normal? How?" Reborn said to himself, but he sure it was something to do with Usagi from the way Usagi speak and his expression. He wanted to know does the current Usagi know the method? But he did not want to jump to conclusions yet as he got no proof for that. He decide to think about this some other time and try to figure it out later, but as he goes to sleep he think of one last thing.

"He looks smexy."

With that the baby went to sleep with eye's open and blowing bubble.

* * *

On Usagi side, he can't stop thinking about the fact he went to the future and what more, he meet someone he never thought he will see with his eye's...and his secret.

The fact that he see Reborn in his adult form, well of course he's not baby forever so he see a ridiculous tall man with round side burn. Not to mention a freaking handsome too.

/Flashback/

"Cough cough, man what the heck, that damn Reborn throw that stupid bazooka at me." said Usagi.

"Hoh, what have we here?" Usagi's ears flip upward straight as he heard the voice.

"Shit!" Usagi cursed, he wanted to run before someone sees him but he was grabbed on his ears. "Ouch ouch ouch! Hey that freaking hurt!"

"Well, it won't be hurt if you're trying to run, Usagi."

"W-Who are you?" Usagi asked.

"You didn't recognize me? Well can't help it, you never see me in this form before." the stranger smirk.

"Wait...that side burn, that hat and that shitty attitude...NO WAY! HELL NO!" Usagi said

"I believe you know the answer."

"Reborn?!" Usagi said.

"Bingo, you got the first prize." Reborn said sarcastically.

"H-How you get this big?!" Usagi asked.

"You don't expect me to be a baby forever?" Reborn rolled his eye's

"That's not what I mean, Idiot! How the hell you grow so fast?! You should be at least a teenager, not freaking adult! You got growth spurt?!" Usagi said.

"Hm...it seems you don't know yet huh." Reborn said

"Don't know what?" Usagi asked

"Don't worry you'l know later." Reborn smirk.

"Hey tell me!" Usagi fling around his arm and leg trying to hit Reborn but its useless.

"Well, I can tell you one thing." Reborn said

Usagi look at Reborn who move his lips towards his ears and whispered something. Usagi eye's widen as he heard.

"H-How did you know!" Usagi said in horror.

"Well you will do it some time later." Reborn shrug, "I even know the magic word."

Usagi eye's turned into horror, "No, don't say it!" Usagi wanted to cover his ears but unable to do so.

Reborn whispered something and Usagi begin to glow, which later Usagi begin grow bigger, his palm turn into fingers, his round legs turn into feet, his long ears disappeared and hair begin to grow, his body begin to grow. His entire body changing shape into something that will shock past Reborn in his life.

The future Reborn thought himself that he found out the rabbit plush huge secret.

"H-How did you know?" Usagi? said

"Like I said, you will revealed yourself later. Don't worry about getting dump or something, you think Tsuna will do that?" Reborn said

"But-"

"Jeez, you still worry wart like last time. Do you know your future self is now revealed himself?" Reborn said.

"How? How can my future self do that?" Usagi asked.

"That one you should think of yourself. Just remember one thing, no one will dump you." Reborn said. while taking out his suit and cover Usagi in front of him.

"Even the fact that you can turned into human."

Reborn looking at transformed Usagi, who's height almost like Tsuna with dark brown haired who's looking scared.

* * *

**Dunn dunn dunn~~~~~finally done! Well I tried my best writing this, just not sure is it confusing or no XD. So here you go, the long waited moment for Usagi turned into human...well not really into it though.**

**Thanks for reading and please review :D**

**Your reviews are cookies and I like cookies.**


End file.
